In A Faraway Place
by rachelcolleen1000
Summary: Sequel to "Once Upon A Time!" Read that first to understand! Peeta and Katniss are returning to the Capitol to mentor, but also to fuel the fire of the looming rebellion. Will they succeed or will the Capitol kill them before they have the chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to "In A Faraway Place!" To understand this, you will have to read the first part of the story, "Once Upon A Time." Here's a link!**

**.net/s/8011736/1/Once_Upon_A_Time **

** Here's the first chapter! As always, enjoy and review!**

When Peeta and I lay in bed that night, I think back on the past year. I can't believe how fast it's all happened.

It all began when Peeta and I were reaped for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Peeta kissed me on the carriage in the opening parade, and because of that kiss, Snow changed the rule so that two victors could be crowned if they were the last two alive and from the same district. Our relationship grew very physical (and _very _public) very fast. That's basically all Caesar could talk about in our interview, besides the fact that Peeta kind of sort of told Caesar that I was pregnant. Which I wasn't . . . yet. The night of the interview, on the roof of the Training Center, Peeta and I conceived our daughter, Audree, who's a little over two months old.

We went into the Games the next day, still believing that I wasn't really pregnant. We gathered our supplies, almost died of dehydration, and tried to cause a 'miscarriage' in any way possible. But obviously, it wasn't good enough, because Audree lived. We didn't kill anybody until the District 1 tributes attacked us. I killed the girl. The boy tried to attack us. Peeta fought back, got wounded badly, and I finished him off. Peeta was so close to death and I knew that Haymitch wanted us to do something affectionate, so we talked about the night on the Training Center. Thankfully, Haymitch sent us medicine, along with a note telling us, and I quote, to 'do it.' So we did. _A lot. _

We found the District 2 tributes. I killed Clove and made Cato _very _angry. So angry, in fact, that he sliced Peeta's leg, sat him against the tree, and began to violate me, for lack of a better word. Peeta impaled Cato with his own sword and he was dead in seconds. Peeta and I were named victors. We woke up weeks later in a hospital bed only to find that I was over a month pregnant with our daughter. Upon hearing this, the Capitol freaked, and so did my mother. We didn't speak until the day Audree was born. Now, our relationship is very different.

The Quell is upon us now. The spin this year is that tributes who are from the ages 7 to 10 will fight to death in the arena. Vick Hawthorne, Gale's nine year old brother, and Blye Aldjoy, Peeta's seven year old neighbor, are District 12's tributes. And we're determined to do anything we can to get them both out alive.

"Good morning, baby girl," I hear Peeta say the next morning. When I wake, the sun is shining right onto my face. "Oh, sorry," he says, pulling the curtain shut. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust. "It just felt . . . dark in here."

"It's fine," I say, sitting up and running a hand through my hair.

"Feeling any better?" Peeta asks. The rooms on the train are monitored, so I know he's using a broad phrase to ask if I'm doing any better than last night, when I was sobbing about everything.

I shrug my shoulders. "A bit." I assume the Capitol's thinking I'm feeling under the weather. They're probably assuming I'm pregnant again. I can hear Claudius now. _Those kids from District 12 just can't keep their hands off each other! They'll have ten kids by the time they're thirty!_ However true the first part of that statement was, the second's completely untrue. Peeta and I have decided to have no more children until this world is a safer place for kids. Peeta has stocked up on all sorts of protection, but it isn't like we've needed it. We've only gone as far as needing protection once since Audree was born, and that was one afternoon when Prim and my mother took Audree to see the garden they've been planting in their backyard.

"You know, they're going to discuss the wedding," Peeta says.

I nod. "I haven't even thought about it," I say. "With Audree, and mentoring."

"I know," Peeta says. "But after these Games, hopefully we'll have plenty of time to think about it. I mean, just until the Victory Tour."

"We only go on the tour if one of our tributes wins," I say.

"Exactly," Peeta says, winking to me. "Oh, shit, all her diapers are in the bathroom." He grabs Audree and walks into the bathroom. I know enough to follow. The bathroom's our secret place on the trains and in rooms in the Capitol. They have enough decency to keep that private.

"How're you really doing?" Peeta asks when the door closes. I shrug again.

"I'm an emotional teenage girl, Peeta," I say.

Peeta snorts. "That was funny," he laughs. "You, emotional. Good one."

I laugh. "I have emotions."

"Yeah, you have them, you just don't show them," Peeta says. "To anyone but me, of course."

"Well, yeah, you're one of, like, four people on this planet that I trust," I say.

"Is Audree one of those people?" Peeta asks. "Because, although she's the greatest little thing ever, I don't think she counts."

"She does too," I say, taking her from him. "Good morning, sweetie." I kiss her cheek. "See? Emotions."

He laughs and shakes his head. "Whatever."

"So, um . . ." I say. "I think we need to talk to Haymitch. About the whole . . . rebellion thing."

Peeta freezes at the word 'rebellion.' "Do you really think a Capitol train is a place to have this conversation?"

"I do," I say firmly. "I mean, we've got to stop these Games, preferably before they start. I can't sit and watch seven year olds kill each other."

"I completely agree, but we can't talk about this now," Peeta says. "We need to find Haymitch and do this completely off the train, okay?"

I nod. He's right. For all we know, they've bugged the bathrooms in the train since we were last on it. I mean, it's been six or so months since we were here.

I shower and get dressed and we go down to breakfast. Blye and Vick are eating with Haymitch, who's talking to them about some Capitol cartoon program that all _three _enjoy watching. I sometimes wonder how Haymitch got us out of the Games alive.

"Morning," I say, setting Audree in the high chair they've provided for her.

"Morning," Haymitch says. "How was your evening?"

"Good," Peeta says, pulling out a chair for me. "And yours?"

"Fantastic," Haymitch says. "I love the Capitol beds, they're just so comfortable."

"You have a Capitol bed in your home," Effie says incredulously. She's sitting at the couch, frowning at some magazine.

"Doesn't mean I sleep in it!" Haymitch snaps. "Normally I pass out on the couch." He turns to Blye and Vick. "Which are also incredibly comfortable."

They smile and continue eating. "You two," Haymitch says, turning to us. "When we get to the Capitol, be sure to show the baby off." He looks at Audree and frowns. "What the hell happened to her arm?"

"Peeta's psychopathic mother happened to her arm," I say.

"Lovely," Haymitch says. "Keep her in long sleeves until it heals."

"Duh," Peeta says.

"Caesar's going to interview you two once the Games begin. That's where I think we should get the _ball _rolling." By ball, I realize he means rebellion. "You know, about the wedding. Tell them all the plans you have."

"Of course," I say.

"Yeah, sure," Peeta says. "Makes sense."

"I think we should shoot for it to happen next summer," Haymitch says. "That's when all this stupid planning can be over." So he wants the rebellion over and won by next summer? Fat chance of that. Unless he's already started something, and we're just the mouthpieces. Unless we're just the representatives of this whole thing. That's when I realize that Peeta and I don't know anything that's going on.

"We still don't know what's going on with everything," I say. "Cinna said he was going to send me dresses, I mean. To try on."

Haymitch gives me a dirty look. "Well, I suppose you'll have to talk to him when we arrive in the Capitol." I smile smugly. He completely understood.


	2. Chapter 2

** Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the brilliant reviews on chapter one!**

When we arrive in the Training Center, Effie wants to show Blye and Vick around, so Haymitch, Peeta, Audree, and I go onto the roof.

"Real smooth, Katniss," Haymitch snapped after he slammed the door. "You could've waited."

"I told her the same thing this morning," Peeta interjects, sitting down in one of the chairs and resting Audree on his lap.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, sitting in a chair next to Peeta. "Can you just tell us what the _hell _is going on? I mean, with details. Who's involved, who started, when it began, everything."

Haymitch sighs, takes a seat across from us, and begins. "It began the second the Games were established," he says. "The Capitol destroyed the top portion of District 13, but most of the population of 13 was hiding out where they created the nuclear bombs, underground." He pauses. "So for about seventy years, District 13 goes undetected. They continued to build a vast, underground world. And just about three years ago, a woman by the name of Alma Coin contacted me and a few other mentors."

"Why you?" Peeta interrupted.

"Just listen," Haymitch says. "Throughout the years, District 13 has been watching the Games. They said they've kept their eyes open for mentors who are kind of Capitol rejects. And I use the term reject loosely. More like someone who . . . I guess kind of fits the Capitol quota, but doesn't look at all happy to be there or openly doesn't believe in the Games. Because we all know that Finnick Odair is not a Capitol reject."

"That pig," I mutter, shaking my head. Haymitch cracks a smile and continues.

"Me, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, Beetee and Wiress from three, Chaff from eleven, and a few others were contacted," says Haymitch. "The only ones left, actually supporting the cause, are me, Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, Wiress, and Chaff. The others dropped out a while ago." He looks to us. "District 13 is ready for a fight. We've just been waiting for the right victor, or, in your case, victors, to come along and seal the deal. You see, in order to win, you have to have someone to win the people over. In our case, it's you three."

"Three?" I ask. "And by three you mean me, Peeta, and Audree?"

"Yes," Haymitch says.

"No!" Peeta and I shout together.

"We'll be a part of this, but we're leaving Audree out," Peeta says powerfully. "Because you know the _second _the Capitol even gets the slightest idea that she's involved in this, they'll kill her. And we're not losing her."

"You won't lose her, Peeta," Haymitch says, waving him off. "You really think we're going to send you three out into the thick of things, when we're actually fighting?" He actually laughs. "You're behind-the-scenes people. If we're going to lead a successful rebellion, you three need to look pretty."

"No, us two," I say. "We're leaving Audree out of this!"

"No, we're not!" Haymitch shouts, standing up and banging his fists on the table. "God, you two are so fucking stubborn!" Peeta stands up, hands Audree to me, and goes over to Haymitch. He grabs Haymitch's collar and pulls him upwards, until their faces are an inch apart.

"We're leaving my daughter out of this," Peeta says calmly. "And that's the final word." He holds Haymitch there for a second more and pushes him back. Haymitch stumbles but stays on his feet. "C'mon, Katniss." Peeta storms down the stairs. I stand. Haymitch looks to me.

"I'm sorry," I say softly. Then I follow Peeta down the stairs.

At dinner, Haymitch completely ignores us. I think he's being completely childish; the rebellion can go on perfectly without an infant. Blye and Vick are completely mesmerized with the Capitol.

"After dinner, we should talk," Peeta says to Blye and Vick. "We need to explain some things to you."

They both nod. So after dinner, Effie offers to watch Audree and we take our tributes into the living room. I don't know how we're going to do this nicely. I mean, Blye's seven years old. There's no way to give her advice about staying alive without upsetting her.

"Look," Peeta says right when we sit down. "We know this sucks. We've been in your shoes. But we got out of it, and so can you."

"You really think so?" Blye asked.

"I know so," I say. "But there are a few things you guys need to know, before this whole process begins. Alright?"

"Sure," Vick shrugs.

"You're going into the Games with a bunch of kids who probably don't even weigh one hundred pounds," says Peeta. "And, luckily for you, Career tributes don't actually go into training for the Games until they're _eleven_. So you're all even."

"Nobody wants to kill," I say. "You're all too young. Your best chance is to stay together and survive together. And _when _you two are the last left, they'll have to let you out together. Right, Peeta?"

"Yeah," Peeta says. "And if you two refuse to fight each other and just sit there, odds are they'll let you both out anyway. Nobody likes a boring Games."

"You guys were pretty boring to watch last year," Blye says. "I mean, my mommy wouldn't let me watch a lot of it because she said it was really boring."

I blush. It wasn't boring; it was inappropriate and unnecessary viewing for anyone, let alone a then six year old. "Yeah, we didn't have to do much last year," Peeta says. "And if you guys play it right, neither will you."

"So me and Blye are going to be lovers?" asks Vick. "Like you and Katniss?"

"No!" Peeta and I shout together. Blye and Vick jump back. "How about friends?" I say. "Just friends. You're too young to date."

"So are you, but you guys have a baby," Blye says.

"That's different," Peeta says.

"Why?" Blye asks.

"Because they were in the Games," Vick explains.

"We're going into the Games," Blye says. "Does that mean we have to have a baby?"

"Good God, stop!" I say. "No, you do not have to have a baby! Jesus."

"And it's not because we were in the Games, Vick," Peeta says. He's trying not to laugh, though. "It's because we're seventeen and you're _nine_."

"My mom says seventeen is too young for a boyfriend, even," Blye says. "She told me I have to wait until I'm eighteen because then I was old enough to think about marriage."

"How come you two aren't married?" asks Vick. "I mean, when you have a baby, aren't you supposed to be married?"

"Yeah, I thought that too," Blye says. "But my dad says there's this thing called a bastard child–"

"Well, on that note," Peeta says, standing up. "C'mon. Off to bed. You have a big day tomorrow; you're prepping for the parade!" I sigh in relief. I hope to anything and everything that is holy that Blye's mother didn't see that conversation. Chances are she did. It was probably broadcasted for all of Panem to view. Now, when I go back to District 12 in a few weeks and Blye's probably dead, her mother's going to kill me. I'm such a bad example for teen girls.

Just as I'm standing up to join Peeta in putting the tributes' to bed, Effie comes running into the room, sans Audree.

"Effie, where is Audree?" I say.

"She's crying and I don't know what to do!" she shouts. "I tried rocking her and changing her–"

"_You _tried changing her?" I say. "Or you pressed a button on the crib?"

"The button, of course!" Effie shouts.

"That's why she's crying!" I shout. "Jesus, Effie!" I run off to our room and I find Audree, crying. The skin where the metal hand grabbed her is red, but it doesn't look like it will bruise. I lift her up and hold her, one arm supporting her underside and the other supporting her head.

"You poor, poor child," I say. "I hope to God you don't remember how bad of parents we were when you get older."


	3. Chapter 3

** Hope you like this one! Kind of boring, but Blye's funny. Haha**

Effie apologizes once more before she heads off to bed. I change Audree's diaper and get her in her pajamas. Just as I put her down, Peeta returns.

"God," he laughs. "Blye asked me if she was supposed to sleep in Vick's bed because that's what we did during our Games."

"I feel like such a bad role model," I say. "Aren't we supposed to be giving them advice?"

"Telling them not to sleep with each other is pretty good advice, if you ask me," Peeta says.

I smile. "You're an idiot."

"I think you've told me that once or twice," he says. We change into our pajamas and lay in bed. It's not very late, so we decide to watch the news. Claudius and Caesar are on-air, talking about this year's Games.

"Tomorrow, hopefully, a pair of tributes will make a splash," Claudius says. "So far they've all been really boring."

"Oh, give them a break, Claudius, they're young," Caesar says.

"So are normal tributes," parries Claudius. "I am excited at the prospect of a Games without a set Career pack, though."

"Districts one, two, and four still have tributes," Caesar says.

"Yes, but they don't go into training until they're eleven or so," says Claudius. "It might be when they're eligible for the Games. Anyway, nobody's had proper training for this."

"So this could make them the greatest Games ever or the worst Games ever," Caesar says. "Personally, I don't know how you top last year's, with Katniss and Peeta? No way. Right, Claudius?"

"Absolutely no way," he agrees. "Everyone better watch out for District 12, they've got some amazing mentors."

"The girl from 12's only seven," Caesar says. "Her counterpart is nine."

"Hmm," Claudius says. "Both District 2 tributes are ten. I hear that the boy is actually Cato's cousin. Remember Cato, the boy who came in third last year?"

I freeze at the mention of Cato. Peeta gives me a reassuring squeeze. "He's dead, Katniss," he says. "I took care of it myself."

"I know," I say softly. "It's not a pleasant thing to think about."

Peeta chuckles. "I completely agree."

The next evening, Cinna and Portia have prepared Blye and Vick in clothes that look like shining embers. They look amazing. Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, Audree, and I have to leave before Cinna and Portia to take our seats. I find it sick, watching all the seven to ten year olds waving and smiling, thinking that it's the coolest thing in the world. They don't know any better and that makes me feel terrible.

Blye and Vick make a smash. Blye's so excited she's jumping up and down and Vick waves and keeps calm, like I knew Gale would, if the situation had been reversed. The crowd goes wild; I don't know if it's because of the fire and the memory of last year or if it's because they're just so adorable. I personally think it's the latter.

Audree fusses a bit during the parade, but not as much as I would've thought. People all around us are freaking out because they're getting their first live glimpse at her. In a few days, I'm sure we'll get a close-up at the interviews and everyone is going to lose their minds then, too.

Just as we're about to get up to meet Blye and Vick in the Training Center, Peeta takes her from me. She sleeps the entire way to the Training Center and all the way back up to our room. Blye and Vick are freaking out about what just happened. Blye's bouncing off the walls she's so excited. Vick's more calm and composed, but I can tell he's happy. I just hope they can enjoy the next few days because they'll never be the same after the arena.

The next few days are a whirlwind. Blye and Vick go through training. Blye gets a fairly poor score of five out of twelve and Vick does better, getting a seven. Blye's talent, however, was camouflage. Apparently, back when Peeta lived in the bakery, he taught Blye some simple icing flowers and she tried to recreate them for the Gamemakers. I think she got a five out of pity, to be quite honest. She doesn't stand a chance without Vick helping her, Peeta and I both know it.

We've taken our seats for the interviews. It's truly weird to be on the other side of everything. The seats are cramped; I'm squeezed between Haymitch and Peeta, Audree sitting on one of Peeta's knees and one of mine. Effie's on Haymitch's other side.

"And your host, Caesar Flickerman!" shouts Claudius. Caesar does his normal, beginning-of-interviews spiel before welcoming the twenty four tributes. Vick is in a black suit with a reddish vest on, giving off the effect that he's on fire. Blye's wearing a miniature, more princess-y version of the dress I wore last year. I don't understand why Cinna and Portia keep using fire. It was good last year, but now I feel like they're dragging it out. The District 2 boy looks a lot like Cato, but more . . . human. He actually looks scared to be there.

When it's Blye's turn, she walks up nervously. "Well, hello, Miss Blye," Caesar says, shaking her hand.

"Hi," she says quietly.

"How are you?"

"I'm good," she says. "And you?"

"I'm doing alright," Caesar says. "Now, tell me. What's it like working with Katniss and Peeta?"

She smiles. "They're really nice," she says. "Peeta was my neighbor back in District 12 and I've known him forever. He taught me how to ice cookies."

"Did he?" Caesar says. The Capitol is absolutely taken with how adorable she is.

"Yeah," says Blye. "He taught me how to do little flowers. I wasn't very good at them, though. He said I'd get better with practice."

"How old are you, Blye?" Caesar asks.

"I'm seven," she says matter-of-factly. "I turned seven three weeks ago." I can feel the crowd cringe. We all know it's wrong.

"Wow," Caesar says. "You youngster, I wish I was seven!"

"No, you don't!" Blye says. "It's no fun!"

"Why is that?" Caesar laughs.

"Because I can't do the things Katniss and Peeta did last year because I'm too young," she says. "That's what Katniss told me, anyway." I can feel my face turning red. "She told me that they were too young to do what they were doing."

"What exactly was it that they were doing?" Caesar asks.

"I don't know," Blye shrugs. "My mommy told me it was boring stuff and that's why I had to close my eyes."

The crowd is roaring with laughter. "That's exactly why you had to close your eyes," laughs Caesar. All of a sudden, I see that we're on camera. I'm blushing a deep fuchsia. Luckily, Peeta just smiles and waves. Everyone cheers because it's the first time they've seen Audree in the Capitol.

"Have you met little Audree?" asks Caesar.

"She's so cute!" Blye gushes. "Except for when she cries. It's no fun when she cries."

"Well, babies cry," Caesar shrugs. "It stinks, I know."

"You know what else stinks?" Blye says. "Diapers." The crowd is dying with laughter when the buzzer goes off. Vick walks to Caesar, patting Blye's back as they pass.

"Hello, Vick," Caesar says. "How are you?"

"Alright," Vick says. "Yourself?"

"Alright," Caesar replies. "Now, you tell me. Do you like Katniss and Peeta as much as Blye?"

Vick smiles. "I don't think I can like anything as much as Blye." The crowd laughs. "But yeah, they're cool. I've known Katniss for a long time, because her and my big brother are good friends."

"Really?" Caesar asks. "I didn't realize Katniss had friends."

I blush. _Only one_, I think.

"I think my brother was her only friend," Vick laughs. "Anyway, they worked together." Thank God he didn't say 'hunt.'

"That's interesting," Caesar says. "What do you think of Peeta?"

"He's a nice guy," Vick says. "He's really funny, especially when he's with Haymitch." He pauses. "But my brother's jealous of him."

"Oh, no," I hear Peeta say from beside me.

"Jealous?" asks Caesar. "Why?"

"Well . . ." says Vick, pausing. "My brother kind of had a huge crush on Katniss. Not had, has. It's been going on forever."

Caesar laughs. "Well, that's certainly a love triangle, huh?"

"Oh, no," Vick says. "Katniss doesn't love my brother. Not in the least."

Caesar laughs again. "Tough love!"

"Or no love," laughs Vick. "But my brother's okay with it, because Peeta makes her happy." I seriously want Caesar to change the subject. These aren't _our _interviews, for God's sakes. But then I realize that Caesar's helping them. Just by knowing us, they'll receive more sponsors. Maybe this supposed 'love triangle' will get Vick more sponsors.

"That he does," Caesar says. They talk about Vick's strategy a little while longer before it's over. The four of us head backstage.

"Way to go, Vick," Haymitch says. "You idiot."

"Whoa," Peeta says. "Calm down, Haymitch."

"No, I won't," Haymitch says. "Because he just as good as killed his brother."

"What?" I shout.

"Don't you see?" Haymitch says. "God, you're so stupid, Katniss! Because Vick just said Gale's in love with you, the Capitol's going to target him. Peeta can have _no _competition. Any thought that you two are having _any _problems might lead to something bad and the Capitol doesn't want that." I realize by 'something bad' he means 'rebellion.'

"So you're saying they're going to murder Gale?" I say softly.

"Maybe not," Haymitch says. "But they're watching him, Katniss. And they're watching him hard."


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for not updating yesterday or for most of today! We had school off today, so yesterday I was out with my friends, as I was today. But I'm not doing anything tomorrow, as far as I'm aware, so I should be free to update away haha. Enjoy this, pretty boring. Wrote it in about a half an hour and I'm, like, dead tired, so it probably sucks. Haha**

"Everything's going to be alright," Peeta tells me as he climbs into bed that night. "The Capitol knows we're in love, and we have an interview tomorrow night to prove it."

"They're going to ask me about him," I say, laying my head on his shoulder.

"And you say that you're just friends," Peeta says. "I'll say that Gale and I are good friends, that we hang out, and he'll be safe."

"You don't know that," I say.

"But I do," Peeta says. He lowers his voice so hopefully the cameras won't hear. "Katniss, we have the Capitol wrapped around our finger. If we told them the sky was yellow, they'd believe it."

I chuckle. "This is different," I say. "There's a life at stake."

"Gale's a badass," Peeta shrugs. I laugh. "He can take anyone."

"Did you really just call Gale a badass?" I laugh.

"I did," he says. "Got a problem with it?"

"I think you could take Gale," I say softly.

"Yeah?" Peeta says, wrapping his arm around my waist and laying his hand on my thigh.

"You stabbed Cato like a shish kebob," I say. "And he was bigger and scarier than Gale."

"Yeah, but Cato was hurting you," Peeta says. "Gale's never hurt you."

I know he has and so does Peeta, but we don't say so. "True."

The next morning, we see Blye and Vick off. Peeta's saying his goodbye to Blye, so I take the opportunity to talk to Vick.

"Go to the Cornucopia," I say.

"What? No!" he says. "Are you insane?"

"Probably, but go for it," I say. "You're just like Gale, alright? All these kids, they'll have no idea what the _hell _is going on. If you get off your podium right as the cannon goes off, you'll be there and out before anyone else is even off their podiums."

"What about Blye?" he says.

"I'm telling her to stay on her podium," I say. "Look. The only reason Peeta and I survived is because we went for it."

"And because you were all over each other," Vick mutters. "Got yourself sponsors."

"Hey," I say. "I'm trying to help you here."

"Get one of us out alive, okay?" Vick says.

"Hopefully I can get you both," I say. He nods.

"Vick, can I talk to you?" asks Peeta. Vick nods and I grab Blye's arm.

"Blye, you need to do something for me, okay?" I say.

"Okay," she says. "What is it?"

"Stay on your podium after the cannon goes off," I say. "Vick's going to get supplies for you and then you'll run away with him. Alright?"

"Just stand there?" I say.

"Just stand there," I confirm. She nods.

"I suppose I can do that," she says. "What happens if Vick gets hurt?"

"Then I suppose you help him," I say. "But I don't think he's going to get hurt."

"But if he gets hurt, I can get off my podium?"

"Of course," I say.

"Good," she nods. Then she hugs me. "Thanks for everything, Katniss. You've been a huge help." I hug her back.

"I'll see you later, Blye," I say.

We're taken to a large control room where the rest of the mentors are. We greet the others and take our seats. Haymitch sits next to Chaff from 11 and Peeta and I are on the end. This is how we control the gifts and collect the sponsors.

"This year is going to be so boring," says the District 2 mentor. "I mean, seven to ten year olds? They can't kill."

"I'm sure your boy can," says the District 1 mentor. "His cousin was a monster. Just ask the mentors from 12." They look over at us and we wave awkwardly.

"Ninety seconds to the Games," says one of the Gamemakers. I see all twenty four tributes rise up into the arena. I get my first look at it. And my heart sinks.

It's a swamp. A marshy, green, disgusting swamp that probably has some sort of vicious amphibians swimming in it. The water looks to be about three or so feet deep, but it'll be extremely hard to walk in. Especially for the seven year olds, who are barely four foot. I see Blye and Vick, about eight podiums away from each other. Vick is looking around. The Cornucopia is fifty feet away from him. Then he looks to Blye. She looks like she's near tears. She looks to Vick and that seems to comfort her a bit.

The countdown is now at twenty. I see all the other tributes, looking around, as confused as everyone. It hits ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, and suddenly, the cannon goes off.

But nobody moves.

Not one tribute even budges from their podiums. They all look at each other.

"What the . . ." says one of Gamemakers. It's been at least thirty seconds and the tributes haven't moved an inch.

"What're they doing?" Peeta whispers.

"I have no idea," I say. "But whatever it is, good for them."

"Why aren't they moving?" screams the Head Gamemaker. "Make them move!"

"Sir, we can't make them do anything," says one of the Gamemakers.

In the arena, it's been at least two minutes. They all simply stand and look at each other. The Gamemakers are furiously trying to figure out a way to make them move. I know they won't find away, unless they blow all twenty-four of them to smithereens by blowing up the podiums. I see some sort of amphibian swimming around the Cornucopia and it heads straight for the girl from District 7's podium. The boy from 1 is next to her. She starts screaming bloody murder. The boy from 1 looks to her, the amphibian, and the rest of the tributes.

"Jump over here!" he shouts. "C'mon!" He holds out his hand and she grabs it. Together, she makes it onto his podium. "It's alright, you're okay!"

"Oh my God," Peeta says. "Did that seriously just happen?"

"I don't want anyone to die," says Cato's cousin, the boy from District 2. "If we don't kill each other, then maybe they'll let us all out."

There's an echo of agreement. "Let's all go to the Cornucopia," suggests the girl from 4. "There's land there. And food." Slowly, they trudge through the swamp, together as a group, and make it to the Cornucopia.

"Oh my God," I say. "What the _hell _is happening?"

"This is perfect," Haymitch says. "This is the time to make our move."

"What move?" Peeta says.

"This is the first step in the revolution," he says. "These Games very well may be the last you ever see." Then he turns to Chaff, who's looking at us with a wide smile on his face.

"Let's shut these down, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another update! I'll probably update again today, nothing to do! Please review! :)**

The kids have made a fire, right outside the Cornucopia. Peeta and I are in the Training Center, preparing for our interview. We're watching the Games from our room. The Gamemakers are at a loss for words. Snow is fuming, I'm sure. The Capitol, however, is doing a happy-dance. They're assuming that at night, the tributes of Districts 1 and 2 are going to murder everyone, but I'm not convinced. Honestly, I think most of the Capitol is relieved. Watching twelve to eighteen year olds get murdered is okay, but watching seven to ten year olds get murdered is just wrong. I don't understand the thinking behind this, but it's what they're thinking.

"You look nice," Peeta tells me when I exit the bathroom. Cinna's put me in a simple red dress. It's short and poofy at my waist. Peeta's in black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a red vest and a black jacket.

"You, too," I say.

"Let's go, let's go!" Effie says. Peeta picks up Audree, who's dressed in a red and black polka-dot dress, and we walk out the door. Haymitch is in the control room with the Gamemakers and the rest of the mentors. There's not much anyone's doing, though. They're desperately trying to find a way for the kids to turn against one another, but they're not succeeding. They can't send anything to just kill off a few of them, because they're all huddled close together. If nobody's dead in the next day or so, all twenty-four are going to come out alive.

Now, how long they're alive after they're out, I don't know.

Haymitch told us earlier that if we get them all out, we have to go to 13, immediately. He says that the Capitol _will _begin attacking districts. He says that everyone is going to be a target if there are twenty four victors this year.

The Capitol crowd is restless. When Caesar calls our names, the crowd goes insane. I know they're dying for some sort of action. And action they'll get. Haymitch has told us to hint on the fact that we're happy they're not killing each other. Not come right out and say it, of course, but make sure to say enough that they assume we're happy. He says this is our first act as being the mouthpieces of the rebellion. He says this is the first domino, and if we do it right, we can get them all knocked down quickly.

"Well, well!" Caesar says. "Look at you three!"

Peeta smiles. "Hello, Caesar, how are you?"

"I'm fantastic, Peeta, and yourself?" Caesar asks.

"We're great," Peeta replies. "We're very happy."

"Would you like to introduce this beautiful little girl to the Capitol?"

"Of course," Peeta says. He motions to Audree, who's sitting on my lap. "This is Audree. She's almost three months old."

"Wow," says Caesar. "She's gorgeous."

"Would you like to hold her?" I ask. Caesar nods vehemently.

"Of course I would!" he says.

I stand up and set her on Caesar's lap. She takes a liking to him instantly.

"So, let's get down to bisuness," says Caesar. "First off, I'd like to ask how life back in District 12 is. It must have been different, suddenly having a baby around."

"The adjustment wasn't that hard," I say. "We got less sleep, of course, but she's has a good temperament."

"It seems so," Caesar says. "How's the situation with your mother? Any better?"

I laugh. "Lots better," I say. "We didn't speak for most of the pregnancy but she was the only one around to do the birth and she came through. She's been coming around a lot lately."

"Peeta, does she like you any better?" Caesar asks.

"She puts up with me a lot better," he laughs. "No, I think her biggest concern was that we didn't realize what we'd gotten ourselves in to. Once she realized that we were, you know, very serious about the whole thing and that we knew exactly what we were doing, she came around."

"Katniss, I'm sorry, but I need to ask," Caesar says. "What's the deal with Vick's brother?"

I laugh. "Oh, God," I say. "Vick's brother and I had known each other for years, before I was reaped." I pause. "It's kind of funny, because he was the only person who knew about my huge crush on Peeta."

"Really?" Peeta says, turning to me. "You never told me that!" He chuckles and the audience bursts into laughter.

"Well, you could've figured it out," I laugh. "I only had one friend."

"That's true," Peeta says, throwing his arm around me.

"But, yeah," I say. "And he always told me to go for it because he'd heard that Peeta liked me too. I thought that he was just trying to placate me, like a good friend would do."

"But he wasn't trying to placate you," Caesar says.

"Nope," I laugh. "So when I got back to 12, I went to see him and he was like, 'Told you I wasn't lying.'"

The crowd laughs. "Did you know he had a crush on you?" asks Caesar.

"Well," I pause. "Yeah. I mean, it wasn't hard to figure out. But he knows those feelings are definitely _not _reciprocated, nor will they ever be."

"Never?" asks Caesar.

"God, no," I say. "He's like my brother. That's just . . . yuck."

The audience laughs. "Don't sugarcoat it, or anything," laughs Peeta. "My goodness, give the guy a break."

"So you feel bad for him, Peeta?" asks Caesar.

"Yeah," Peeta says. "I mean, I can totally see why he's in love with Katniss. I mean, look at her. But the only thing that matters is that Vick's brother is the best friend and I'm the boyfriend."

"Fiancé," I correct.

"Fiancé," Peeta nods.

"So, speaking of the wedding," Caesar says. "When's it going to be?"

"Hopefully soon," I say. "I'm ready."

"Me, too," Peeta says. "I'd do it right now, if we could."

"We could put a wedding together," Caesar says. "Get all your friends and family out here, we could do it."

"Yeah, but we don't want it to be hurried," I say quickly. We can't get married now!

"It would be amazing," Caesar says. "What do you think?" he says to the crowd. They flip out. He turns to us. "Well?"

I look at Peeta. He looks as confused and panicked as me.

"Sure," he manages to sputter. "Why not?"

Peeta looks at me and widens his eyes. "Yeah," I say hastily. "Let's do it."

Unfortunately, Caesar doesn't even _ask _about the Games. Haymitch thinks they want to do the wedding now so the Gamemakers will have time to figure out what to do while everyone's obsessing over the wedding. By the end of the interview, it's already been decided that it will happen in six days. Tomorrow, Cinna and my prep team are going to find me a dress and Portia and Peeta's prep team are going to find him a tuxedo.

Haymitch is furious with us because we agreed to it. He says we just pushed one of the dominoes in the Capitol's direction, that we just 'gave them a win.' What were we supposed to do? Say no? Piss Snow off? I couldn't do that, not when there were hundreds of armed Peacekeepers less than twenty feet away from us and Caesar was holding Audree. That was all a strategic move made by Snow. He knows about the revolution. He knows, and he's using us to his advantage. And I absolutely hate him for it.

The mentors have been forced out of the control room. The Gamemakers are working on it, but the tributes have done nothing exciting yet. But that's okay, because nobody's watching. They're all watching feverishly for updates on the wedding. That night, Peeta and I lay in bed, Audree sound asleep in her cradle.

"We wanted it to be soon," he offers quietly.

"Not six days away soon," I say. "It's not going to feel right until we do the bread ceremony."

"So when we get back to 12, before the revolution or after, we'll do it," he says. "But it'll be nice to call you my wife."

I snuggle slightly closer to him. "We're seventeen, Peeta."

"I'll be eighteen in October," he offers. "That's only three months away."

I laugh. "We're getting married and we have a daughter and we're seventeen."

"What're you trying to say?" he says. "Are you rethinking all this? Because it's a little late, Katniss."

"No. Peeta, God no," I say, sitting up on one elbow. My hair falls over my face and Peeta puts it behind my ear. "I . . . we're young, Peeta. We have our whole lives ahead of us. I want our wedding to be special, not just some way to get Panem's mind off a crappy Hunger Games."

He nods. "I know. But this is how it's going to be." He pulls me down next to him. "At least we get a big, fancy wedding, right? Good food, lots of guests . . . I think that, all things considered, it's going to be fine."

"I know," I say softly. "And Peeta?"

"Yeah?" he says.

"It'll be nice to call you my husband, too." He chuckles and pulls me closer to him before we fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Happy Sunday! Hope all of you are doing well, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Next one will be the wedding.**

The next few days go by in a whirlwind. Cinna, my prep team, and I go out looking for a dress. It takes us an entire day and I'm completely exhausted by the time it's over. The day after, Cinna spends the entire time fussing over my hair and makeup. On the third day of wedding prep, my mother, Prim, Gale, Hazelle, and Posy arrive, along with Peeta's father, brothers, and, surprisingly, his mother. He greets his father and brothers but walks right past his mother, like he's never seen her before. I do the same.

The Games have been going on for five days now, and they're all alive. The rumor is that if someone isn't dead by the time the wedding's over, they're all coming out. Another rumor is that the boy from 1, boy from 2, and girl from 4 were going to be executed because they were the masterminds behind the plan. I don't know if the Capitol is _asking _for a rebellion, because if they execute them, they will be.

Prim, my mother, and Gale's family are fascinated with the Capitol. I suppose I would be, too, if my first time in the Capitol hadn't been going into the Hunger Games. I show them me and Peeta's room, the Training Room, and even the roof. My mother wasn't exactly happy to see the roof, but she enjoyed the view, as did Prim.

Mr. Mellark, Mikal, and Dave are fascinated, too. I haven't seen Mrs. Mellark since they got off the train and I probably won't see her until the wedding. The night before the wedding, however, both our families eat together and she joins us.

"I'm at a loss for words," says Mr. Mellark. "About the Games. I mean, who would've thought they'd do something like this?"

Peeta and I freeze. He has to know that all the rooms are bugged. He _has _to. How else would he have seen all the inappropriate things Peeta and I did to each other before the Games?

"I agree," says Haymitch. What the _hell _is he doing? "I thought they'd be dead of exposure by now."

"I'm sure you're relieved, Ms. Hawthorne," says Dave. "I mean, Vick's been amazing out there." Hazelle smiles.

"He gets all his survival skills from Gale," she says. Gale waves her off.

"He's always been a survivor," he shrugs.

"Are you two nervous?" asks my mother after a lag in the conversation. "A wedding's a big deal."

Peeta shrugs. "I don't really get nervous."

"I am," I say. "I don't want to trip down the aisle."

"You won't," Mikal insists. "Who's walking you down the aisle?"

It's then that I realize I don't have anyone to walk me down the aisle. "I don't . . . I don't know," I say. "I . . . well, I guess–"

"I'll do it," Haymitch volunteers. We all turn to look at him. He faces all of us and shrugs. "I got her out of a Hunger Games alive; I'm as close to a father as she has."

I smile. That's the first kind of affection Haymitch has ever offered me. "Thanks, Haymitch," I say.

"I'd like to say something," says Peeta's mother. We look at her strangely. She's just been sitting there, eating, not even looking at anyone. "I just want to apologize to everyone for how I've acted since Peeta came back from the Games."

"Katniss came back from the Games, too," Peeta says.

"Yeah, but I don't care about her," she says. "I'm sorry about what I did to the bastard, too. That was unnecessary." Peeta scoffs, stands up, and storms off. I stand up and follow him.

"Mom, watch the baby," I say. I hear Peeta slam the door to the roof and I follow him. When I reach the top of the steps, Peeta is sitting on the floor, his elbows resting on his knees, his head in his hands. I sit beside him. "Hi," I say softly.

He doesn't respond. I put a hand on his back to comfort him. "I'm sorry," he whispers, so quietly I can barely hear it.

"You didn't do anything," I say.

"About everything she's ever done," he continues. "She's just . . . Katniss, she's awful. I can't even use words to describe how much I hate her, I can't–"

"It's okay," I say, resting my head on his shoulder. "I know."

"It's not okay," he says, looking up at me. "It's not okay to call Audree a bastard. It's not okay to say she doesn't care about you. It's not okay for her to have done what she did to me when I was a kid. Katniss, it's not okay!" He stands up and kicks a potted plant. It hits the force-field on the roof and bounces back, but it's shattered into a million pieces. "God!" he shouts, kicking the table. "Why does she have to be such a bitch?" In between every word, he kicked something new. I stand up and run over to him.

"Peeta," I say, taking his face in my hands. "Peeta, please calm down." He looks at me and all the things he destroyed before he starts crying. It's only the second time I've ever seen him cry. I hold him and let him cry. I know that all the animosity and anger he has towards his mother is at its boiling point and I know that he just lost it. When he stops crying, he looks at me. "You alright?" I ask, and he laughs.

"Yeah," he says, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry if I freaked you out just then."

I nod. "Actually, it was kind of hot," I say. He raises his eyebrows. I kiss him, the first time I've initiated affection since Audree was born. He backs me up against the wall and we kiss for a long time.

"What is it about the roof of this place?" Peeta asks while unbuttoning my shirt.

"I don't know," I say, pulling his off and fumbling with his belt buckle. He finishes unbuttoning my shirt, unclips my bra, and begins kissing me again. I finish with his belt buckle and push his pants and boxers down. He pushes my pants down and we're both completely naked now.

"I want it right here," Peeta says, panting.

"Against the wall?" I ask incredulously.

"Against the wall," Peeta says. "I mean, we've done it in a bed, in a shower, on the floor, in the bakery, in your old house–"

"In the woods on my birthday," I say.

He smiles at the memory. "Against a wall. We'll just add it to the list." I nod my head and he kisses me again. I wrap my legs around his waist and he slides himself inside of me, something we haven't done in over a month. I don't know how he does it, but he manages to balance both of our weights and slide himself in and out of me at the same time. All his muscles are clenched tightly and his lips are wrapped around his teeth in concentration. After what seems like no time at all, Peeta and I come at the exact same time. He kisses me as he slides himself out.

"We need to start doing that more often again," Peeta says, handing me my clothes.

"I completely agree," I say.

He looks at me. "Yeah?"

"Definitely," I say. He smiles.

"Good."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all enjoy this, a cute Peeta and Katniss scene and then the wedding! Next chapter will be the reception and hopefully the first time as a married couple ;)**

** Please tell me what you think of this chapter, I tried to make it kind of cutesy but not that cutesy haha**

That night, my mother insists that Peeta and I don't share a bed. I argue, but I know it's futile. My mother also takes Audree for the night, insisting that Peeta and I need to be 'well-rested' for the 'big day.' My biggest concern was falling; other than that, I was perfectly fine. I mean, Peeta and I had been basically married for the past year, what with Audree, living together, and the . . . amorous side of our relationship. The only big difference would be calling him my husband and wearing a wedding ring.

I'm braiding my hair, about to get in bed, when I hear the door open and close quietly. I know immediately its Peeta. I walk out of the bathroom. "Hey," I say.

"I couldn't go to sleep without seeing you," he says.

I nod. "I was going to come say good night to you, honestly," I say.

"I don't want to be away from you," Peeta says, grabbing my hands and pulling me towards him. "This'll be the first night in over a year that we haven't slept next to each other."

"You could stay here, you know," I whisper, our faces within a centimeter or each other. "You could leave before my mom gets up, nobody would know."

He chuckles. His breath smells like chocolate and cinnamon, like it always does. "There are cameras all over the place in here," he says. "She'd find out and I'd feel awful."

I smile. "She likes you."

"For now," he laughs. "And just barely. If I do anything to tick her off, she may never speak to me again."

"I think that's a bit of an exaggeration," I say, but he just leans in to kiss me. I back away and he raises his eyebrows quizzically at me. "No more kisses until the wedding."

He laughs but I can tell he's disappointed. "May I kiss your forehead goodnight, then?" he asks.

"Of course," I say. He wraps his arms around me, kisses my forehead, and we hug for a long time. Finally he loosens his grip and backs towards the door.

"Good night, Katniss," he says, pulling the door open. "I love you." And then he shuts it, before I can even respond.

"I love you too, asshole," I shout after him and I hear him snicker all the way down the hallway.

I wake up less than an hour later, screaming. I've never felt so scared in my entire life. My whole body feels frozen. I've never had a nightmare. Not once, since I've shared my bed with Peeta. His presence is such a comfort to me that it drives the nightmares away. I get up and splash some cold water on my face, telling myself that it was just a dream, that it wasn't real. That Audree was still sound asleep in my mother's room and Peeta was, too, just down the hall.

Peeta.

I know I won't get any sleep without him. I debate what I'm more scared of; my mother or the nightmares. Ultimately, the nightmares win and I slide the Capitol slippers on my feet and slowly, quietly, leave my room and head for Peeta's. I open the door, slip in, and close it again. Peeta's moaning my name in his sleep, and suddenly I feel like I've just invaded some sort of sex dream, but suddenly he's shouting.

"Katniss, no!" he screams. "Run! Oh my God, Katniss!" Then he's crying, sobbing like I've just died. And in his dream, I probably had. I rush over to the bed and climb in. I take him by the shoulders and shake him.

"Peeta," I say. "Peeta, wake up!" He doesn't, just continues to cry. "Peeta!" I shout. He wakes with a start.

"What the . . . Katniss, what're you . . . oh my God, Katniss!" He wraps his arms around my neck and semi-violently yanks me down and he's hugging me tighter than he ever has.

"Jesus, Peeta," I mutter, but I wrap my arms around his waist and he holds me for a long time. Finally, he pulls away and takes my face in his hands. "You were dead, Katniss, you were dead! Katniss, it was awful, I–"

"I heard," I say. "You were kind of being loud."

"I'm sorry if I woke you," he says. "Oh, geez, if you heard me all the way down the hall . . ."

"I was in here before you started shouting," I admit. "I had a nightmare and I . . . needed you."

"Katniss Everdeen, did you just say you needed me?" Peeta's smiling like a little boy. "You've never said you need me."

"I have so," I say. "When you were going to leave me because my mother, remember?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't count," Peeta shrugs. "So you _needed _me?"

"If you're going to act like this," I say, struggling out of his arms and getting up.

"Oh, Katniss," Peeta says, getting up, grabbing me by the waist, and pulling me back to bed. "I'm only kidding." I struggle to get out of his arms again, but he's so much stronger. He's always been so much stronger. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm happy that you need me." He kisses my nose, and I get butterflies when I realize that he remembered I asked him not to kiss my lips. What other man would respect that? Only Peeta. "Means you can't get rid of me, right?"

I rest my head on his chest. "Now what's wrong?" he says, kissing my head.

"I had a nightmare and I knew that I wouldn't have one if I could lay with you," I say softly. "So just shut up and hold me, okay?"

He pulls me closer. "Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" he whispers.

"How does being weak make me amazing?" I ask.

"You're not being weak," he laughs. "It's okay to need someone, Katniss. It's actually normal. It means you have these things called emotions."

I smack his chest. "You know, I'm relieved," he continues. "I was convinced for awhile there that you didn't have any."

"You suck, Peeta," I laugh.

"You're not weak, Katniss," he says. "You're the strongest person I know. Okay?"

"Peeta?" I say.

"Yes?"

"Shut up and hold me, please."

He chuckles. "Good night, Katniss."

"And since you didn't let me say it before, I love you," I snap.

"That was loving, sweetheart," Peeta says.

"Oh my God, you're being so annoying!" I exclaim. He laughs but he does shut up and a few minutes later, we're both asleep.

The music starts and Haymitch is beginning to pull me down the aisle. He's completely sober and he's promised me that he won't let me trip. And he stays true to his promise; neither one of us falls. He lifts my veil, kisses my cheek, and hands me off to Peeta, who looks absolutely amazing in his Capitol tuxedo. They've gelled his hair back and he looks incredibly handsome.

They've put my hair up in some fancy up-do. It's low-key on Capitol standards, very fitting of my 'Capitol persona,' or so says Cinna. My makeup is done up a bit more than I would've liked, but I don't mind it. My dress is poofy but I like it and I can tell Peeta does, too.

"We are gathered here today, ladies and gentleman, to celebrate the holy matrimony of District 12's lovers, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen," says Caesar Flickerman, who, along with interviews, does all the Capitol weddings. Some band plays a song that, for Capitol standards, is beautiful. There's the recitation of the Capitol's wedding decree, which basically says that adultery will be met with execution by the offending party and that divorce is completely illegal and a bunch of other crap that doesn't apply to Peeta and I because we'll never split up.

"And finally, for my favorite part, the vows," Caesar says. "As a tradition, the couple will recite their own vows of love to each other."

I've honestly thought nothing of my vows. I figured I would just wing it. I'm best when I wing it. "Katniss, you can go first," Caesar says.

I nod and look at Peeta. He's smiling at me and nods in encouragement. I look at the crowd and I see my mother, who's looking at us with tears in her eyes, and Peeta's brothers and father, who are beaming. His mother's scowling. Gale, Hazelle, Posy, and Rory, are smiling. Prim's behind me as my maid of honor. I turn back to Peeta and smile.

"Well, Peeta," I say. "There are so many things that make you a better person than I am." He raises his eyebrows quizzically. "I mean, you're so kind, so good-natured, you're patient, you're a good father, and you're very handsome." The crowd chuckles and so does Peeta. "And I know that when you start talking, you're going to blow me out of the water because you're so good with words." I look down and I'm about to cry. I didn't think I'd get emotional. "But I'm okay with the fact that you're so much better than me. I don't deserve you, at all. I just . . . I promise to cherish you and to not take one moment for granted. I promise to _attempt _to be as good of a mother as you are a father. Most of all, though, I just promise to love you more than anything, until the day I die." The crowd sighs as I finish. I blink and the tears fall from my eyes. Peeta's eyes are watering, too. He drops one of my hands and rubs his thumb along my cheek, brushing away my tears.

"I don't know how to follow that," Peeta says, clearing his throat. "I mean, Katniss, you're perfect. You're everything I've ever wanted in a woman and more. You're the only girl I ever had a crush on, you're the only one I ever desired, the only one that I wanted to ask to the summer festival and the winter rally, and, honestly, you're the only girl who made me nervous. I didn't want to face rejection from the true love of my life, and it only took being reaped with you for me to tell you." He laughs. "Katniss, I promise to provide for you and for all the children we have. I promise to make you happy until the day you. I promise to tell you that you're the most beautiful in the entire world every single day and to make you feel that beautiful every single day." I start crying again. "I promise that we'll make that list as long as we possibly can." I laugh, but it comes out as an amused, choked sob. He laughs too. "Trust me," he laughs. "I'm thinking we can make it four pages long." I laugh again and the audience is looking around, confused. "Anyway. I promise to cherish every moment that you let me be with you. And, most of all, I just . . . I promise to be there, Katniss, loving you, every single day, for the rest of time. I love you so much, Katniss."

"I love you too," I say, but once again, I sound like I'm choking. Peeta smiles and wipes my tears away again. Caesar's smiling at us.

"Now, Katniss, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," I say. Peeta starts crying then and I smile, dropping his hands and wiping away his tears.

"Peeta, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedding wife?"

"I do," he says.

"Well, by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," Caesar says. "Peeta, you may now kiss your bride."

Peeta takes my face in his hands and kisses me passionately. The crowd goes insane. We kiss for a long time before I pull away. He smiles at me, kisses me once more, and then we head down the aisle, take our first walk as husband and wife.


	8. Chapter 8

**Didn't get to do the first time in this chapter :( But there is something big about to happen!**

** Does anyone else live in the Midwest? Wow, was it stormy today, huh? Haha**

** Hope you enjoy this! :)**

Peeta and I are loaded into a street-cart that will take us to the reception area. I've been told that the reception area is one of the nicest places in all of the Capitol. Apparently it costs a fortune for 'normal folk.' Peeta and I would've been happy with a low-key celebration with just our friends and family, but Snow insisted on a huge, televised event where Peeta and I could be the 'prince and princess for the night.'

Once the cart's moving, Peeta looks at me. "That was beautiful," he says. "What you said in there."

"You blew me out of the water," I say, brushing him off. "I knew you would."

"It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," he says honestly. "I love you a lot, you know."

"I love you way more than a lot," I say. He kisses me.

"So," he says. "You ready to get your party on?"

"Ugh, God," I frown, slumping back in my seat. "I hate parties."

He laughs. "I know," he says. "But this one's going to have amazing food and our families will be there for a change. And this party's about us. Just _us_, not us winning the Games."

I nod. "Tonight's a big night," I say.

He smiles. "I can't wait," he says, raising his eyebrows seductively.

I laugh. "That's not what I meant, pervert," I say. "Nobody's dead yet. They're going to let them all out tonight if nobody's gone in the morning."

"And then we're all in trouble," Peeta nods.

I sigh. Although today's been one of the happiest in my life, the future's incredibly grim.

"Hey, Katniss?" he says, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah?" I say.

"We're married," he says. "Like, husband and wife. Forever."

"Really?" I say sarcastically. "I had absolutely no idea!"

He laughs. "This is all I've wanted," Peeta says softly. "To call you my wife, I mean. Ever since I was a little kid."

"I know," I say. "I know this is awful to say, but even though I really liked you, I never wanted to marry you."

He laughs. "Really?"

"I wasn't planning on getting married or having kids, ever," I say. "Not with the Games. I didn't want to love something so much for its entire life and then watch it die in an arena."

"Hopefully we won't have to worry about that," Peeta says. "Our kids will never need tesserae, I mean. They'll only have their names in once." I know, though, that he means hopefully the Games will be no more by the time Audree's twelve.

"Hey, Peeta?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"We're married," I say. He smiles and leans in to kiss me.

All our guests arrived before we did. When we walk in, there's a huge cheer. We wave at them and some Capitol attendant escorts us to our table. Our families are sitting at that table, as well, but we get the middle seats.

For the first hour, we go around and see everyone. Most of the people I've never met. Some have approached me before, in passing. But none are people that I would've invited to my wedding. I'm relieved when I see Haymitch at a table with Effie, Cinna, Portia, Finnick, Johanna, Wiress, Beetee, and Annie. I don't know my fellow victors and mentors that well, but I know they're involved in the revolution and that alone makes them more important than the Capitol freaks I've been talking to for an hour.

"That was wonderful!" Effie says, standing to hug us tightly. "Haymitch, dear, get a picture, will you?"

Haymitch grumbles but eventually he digs through Effie's purse and finds her camera. He snaps the photo and then throws the camera at her semi-aggressively.

"You did good, kid," Haymitch says, standing up and shaking Peeta's hands. "Can't do much better than her." He turns to me. "And you _can't _do better than this guy."

Peeta laughs but I glare at Haymitch. "Thanks," I say sardonically.

"No problem, sweetheart," he says.

"Haymitch, get in for a picture," Effie says.

Haymitch shouts a swear word at her but he somewhat smiles for the camera and we get the picture. I chat politely with the other mentors and Cinna hugs me when I get around to him. "You look fabulous," he says. "Absolutely fabulous."

I blush. "Thanks, Cinna."

When Peeta and I return to our seats, we're served one of about twelve courses. I only eat tiny portions of each. About halfway through, I have to feed Audree, who's been with Prim and my mother for the night. She's behaved astonishingly well for a baby of only three and a half months at a Capitol party. Everyone's been taking pictures with her, which I don't like very much, but Peeta insists she'll be fine and it's not like we can stop them. The flashing lights could hurt her eyes forever. When and if she's reaped for the Games, having poor sight could be an incredible detriment.

I'm beginning to feel exhausted when the band goes up to play. I know it's already into the early hours of the morning, but Capitol affairs don't end until the sun's going up, at the earliest. I can tell Peeta's getting restless, as well. We are, of course, annoyed for different reasons. I just want the whole thing to be over. He just wants _me_.

"At this time, I'd like everyone to welcome President Snow," Caesar says from the stage. We all stand and salute, which he does back.

"Where's our bride and groom?" he says. "Ah, there they are! C'mon up here!" We get up and Snow hugs us. The only time I'd ever felt that disgusting was after Cato violated me in the Games last year.

"Katniss, you look amazing!" Snow says.

"It's Cinna's design," I say.

"Well, Cinna is magnificent!" Snow says and the crowd cheers. "And Peeta, you look awfully dashing, if I do say so myself."

"Well, thanks," Peeta says. "You don't look too shabby yourself, President."

"Oh, please, compared to you I'm ancient!" he laughs. "Anyway, I just wanted to personally congratulate our newlyweds. They truly are a remarkable couple." The crowd cheers. "I also wanted to be present for the first dance, I've always loved those!"

The band plays some ridiculously sappy song that Peeta and I dance too. I'm extremely nervous; all of Panem is watching and I've never officially danced with anyone before. Peeta and I only swayed at our stop in the Capitol on the Victory Tour. Peeta takes the lead, though, and makes me look way more graceful than I am.

When the song's over, Snow sends us back to our seats. "In addition to congratulating the happy couple," he says. "I bring grim news." I look to Peeta. "Since this year the tribute's have banded together and decided not to partake in the sacred rituals of the Hunger Games, it's been decided that all twenty-four tributes will be pulled out immediately." There's an instant cheer. Snow looks at everyone quizzically. "I fear that our ancestors overestimated what a bunch of babies could do in the arena while preparing this Quell. Obviously you knew they were wrong from the start, right?" The crowd laughs. "But, next year, we will return to the normal twenty-four tributes from the ages of twelve to eighteen. The twenty four tributes of this year will go back and continue their lives like this never happened and we will consider this year our . . . break. A year to enjoy the lovely couple that is Katniss and Peeta Mellark!"

I look to Peeta. He's smiling and waving at the crowd. I realize they're clapping for us. I smile and wave, too. But I know that the twenty-four tributes are about to face hell on earth. They'll be lucky if they make it back to their home districts.

When Snow finally leaves, Haymitch walks over to us. "It's show time," he says. "Are you ready?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! How are you? I hope everyone's well! This chapter is a bit long for my normal, you're welcome haha. Had an inspiration and didn't want to stop writing!**

** Hope you enjoy it! Leave a review and tell me how you liked it!**

Peeta frowns. "On our wedding night? Really?"

"I don't mean right this very second," Haymitch says. "You guys will have time to get it on, I promise. Just know that first thing tomorrow, we're on a train to 13 with your families and all the tributes."

We nod. "All of them?" I ask.

"They're all in danger, Katniss," Haymitch says. He looks around. "It's customary for the couple to leave weddings first. Seeing as how you two have an . . . exciting evening to get to and you have an early morning, I'd call it quits soon."

Peeta smiles. "Can we do it now?"

Haymitch laughs. "Whenever you want."

We stop by and talk to my mother, who's taking Audree again for the night. We say we can take her, but my mother knows what's going to happen and insists that Audree stay with her and Prim. We talk to Peeta's brothers and father. His mother is still sulking. We even speak to Snow once more before ducking out and heading back to the Training Center.

Upon arrival, Peeta says we should go to the roof. "I think that Panem's seen enough of us for the night," he shrugs. I comply. I know he just wants to be off camera for this. I do, too. The roof's better than the bathroom, in my opinion.

When we get on the roof, I notice instantly that Peeta's planned for this. There are at least a hundred candles, standing at varied lengths, around a Capitol blanket on the far side of the roof, where we normally end up.

"Peeta Mellark," I say. He puts a hand around my waist.

"Shall we?" he says. When we get to the blanket, we stand awkwardly for a moment before I start laughing.

"It isn't like this is new," I say. "I don't know why we're being so weird."

"We have more clothes on than we ever have," he points out. "More to get through. We should, you know, probably get started. Because we have a time crunch, and whatnot."

I laugh again and push off his jacket. Once it's off, I begin on the buttons of his vest. "I think you have more clothes on than I do," I say.

"Yeah, Portia put me in, like, an eight piece suit," he laughs.

"You looked amazing," I say. "You should wear eight piece suits more often."

He smiles. By this point, I'm trying to untangle his tie. He looks at my dress. "How do I get this thing off of you?" he asks.

"There's this thing called a zipper in the back," I say, finally pulling the tie out from around his neck. He looks at me.

"Screw it," he says, putting his hands on my back and pulling me towards him. His lips are on mine in an instant. It feels like no time passes between the kiss and him pulling off my dress. He pulls of his dress shirt and undershirt and he's left in just his pants. I'm left in the Capitol corset thing that makes me want to shoot myself. He slowly unzips the back of the corset as I undo his belt buckle. I pull off his pants just as he pulls off the corset. We're left in no clothes. He puts his hand on the clip in my hair. "May I?" he asks. I nod. He pulls the clip out and my hair falls to my face. "You're beautiful," he whispers as we lay down on the blanket. We kiss for a moment when I hear somebody clear their throat.

"I would probably get dressed if I were you," says Haymitch.

I shriek. Peeta throws the blanket over the two of us. "God, Haymitch!" Peeta shouts. "What the hell are you doing?"

"There's been a slight change of plans," Haymitch says. "The rebel train is leaving in about thirty minutes. I found out about ten minutes ago, I tried to give you guys enough time to at least get _one _round in–"

"Honestly, Haymitch," I say.

He laughs. "I brought you guys a bag of clothes to change in to. Just throw the wedding clothes in there once you're dressed."

"Why has the plan changed?" Peeta asks.

"Odair caught wind that they're pulling the tributes out right now and they're planning to execute them before dawn," Haymitch says. "We don't know if it's true or not, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"If they're planning on executing them, how are we getting them on the rebel train?" I ask.

"Easy," Haymitch laughs. "We've got some doctors on the inside. All the tributes are being delivered to a hospital where they're supposedly going to be shot with some sort of poison. They're being put in rooms of doctors that are on our side and they're going to sneak them to the train."

"And what's going to happen when we get to 13?" Peeta asks.

"Who the hell knows?" Haymitch says. "Get up and get moving! I'll wait over on the other side of the roof, if you don't mind."

"Please do," I snap. Peeta and I get up and we start getting dressed.

"On the train," Peeta mouths.

"Cameras," I say.

"It's a rebel train," he shrugs. "It can't have cameras."

I nod. "I hate you, Haymitch," Peeta snaps as we walk past him to the stairs. Haymitch is snickering as he follows us down.

"I see you take things much slower off-camera," Haymitch points out. "Are you a slow, gentle love-maker, Peeta?"

"Oh my God," I say, my face turning red.

"Because I think Katniss would like a rougher guy, just by her persona," he says.

"Oh my God, Haymitch, _shut up_!" I shout.

Haymitch laughs. "C'mon, we're going to be the last ones on the train!" We race out of the Center and he motions us to go towards an abandoned warehouse down the road. We go and inside is a train that isn't nearly as luxurious as a Capitol train but better than anything we have in 12. Once we're on, Haymitch does a head-check and we're off. There's about fifty of us on the train. I'm surprised to see me and Peeta's prep team there and I'm even more surprised to see Effie, sitting in the corner looking incredibly angry.

"She was listening in," Haymitch shrugged. "We had to bring her." He stands up on a table. "Look, everyone, we have a _long _journey ahead of us. Luckily, we have enough cabins for everyone to share with only one other person. Please give your attention to Mr. Odair over there so you can hear your room assignments."

I listen through a lot of names until one makes my ears perk. "Hawthorne, Vick, and Aldjoy, Blye, cabin 2." Peeta and I are in Cabin 4, my mom and Prim are in Cabin 6, Hazelle and Posy are in Cabin 3, and Gale and Rory are in Cabin 5. Haymitch and Effie will be sharing cabin 1. Audree, of course, will be with Peeta and I.

Once we get settled into our cabin (which doesn't take long) we walk across the hall to Vick and Blye. I'm very excited to see them. We knock on the door and Blye answers.

"Katniss!" she shouts. I hug her as hard as I possibly can. Seeing her again, in the flesh, was overwhelming. I wonder if this is how Haymitch felt when he saw us again. Probably not. I feel very maternal towards Blye. I kneel down and stroke her hair.

"Blye, you did so well in there!" I say, hugging her again. "I'm very, very proud of you."

"It wasn't hard," she shrugs. "I don't know why people say the Games are so bad. It was kind of fun."

Vick laughs from behind her. "She was saying that all week," he says. "Everyone thought she was so funny."

Peeta goes and hugs Vick. "You did a good job taking care of her," Peeta says.

"It's what Katniss wanted," Vick shrugs. "And I like Blye. She's a nice girl."

I go to hug Vick and Peeta hugs Blye. "Have you seen your family?" I ask.

"No, Haymitch told us that we had to see you two first," he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because he's Haymitch, I don't know," shrugs Vick. "Can I see them?"

"C'mon," I say. I knock on Gale and Rory's door. Gale opens it immediately.

"Vick!" he shouts. He throws his arms around his brother and lifts him off the ground. Rory joins in. Hazelle and Posy hear the commotion and exit their room. They join in, too. I suddenly feel as if I'm imposing on a family moment, so I go back into Vick and Blye's room. Peeta's sitting on the bed, next to Blye, who's telling some story very animatedly.

"And the alligator came out of nowhere and almost got Shine, the girl from 1. But Growt, the boy from 5, grabbed her and she got away!" says Blye. "It was so scary. Shine is seven, too, and we became friends. We slept next to each other by the fire. Vick slept on my other side, too. He was a major cuddler. I mean, we shared a blanket, but I think he was cold or scared or something. I like Vick. He's kind of cute. But not as cute as you, Peeta. But he was really nice. An alligator almost started swimming towards me and I was scared and Vick hugged me and said he'd kill it and it made me feel better. Shine as a crush on you, Peeta. She says that you're really cute and she wishes Audree was her baby and not Katniss's. I didn't know what that was supposed to mean, but she said that in District 1, you say you want to have someone's baby if they were really cute. I called her weird and we laughed. And then once, Vick tried to make bread–"

"Wow, you have a lot of stories," Peeta says.

"Well, it was like a week-long party!" Blye shouts.

"Aren't you a little tired?" I laugh.

"Not in the least," Blye says. "I could talk all night!"

Peeta laughs. "Well, Katniss and I are a little tired. You know, it's really early and we were up really early. We can talk tomorrow, alright?"

"Sure," Blye says. "Can I watch TV until Vick gets back? And do I have to share a bed with him? I mean, it'll be like a sleepover, but he cuddles, and–"

"Do whatever you want," Peeta says. "Good night, Blye." We kiss her forehead and walk out the door. My mother, Prim, and Audree are asleep in their cabin. Everyone's quieting down.

"Want to finally have our wedding night?" Peeta asks as he closes and locks the door.

"More than anything in the world," I say.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

** Review!**

"What Haymitch said . . . is that true?" he asks.

"What did Haymitch say?" I ask. He walks over to me and places his hands on my hips.

"He says that you'd want a rougher guy," Peeta says. "Is that true?"

"Haymitch's drunk, he doesn't know what he's talking about," I say.

"But is it true?" he asks. "Do you want me to be more . . . abrasive?"

"Peeta, where is this coming from?" I ask.

"I mean, we do the same thing every time," Peeta says. "If you wanted me to, I guess I could take more control, but I don't want to just _make _you do things, I want you to have a say, too, and–"

I put my hands on his face and kiss him. He kisses me back. He pulls me close, until there's virtually no space between us. We kiss for a long time. His breath smells like chocolate and cinnamon, like always. His arms are sturdy and strong as they guide me towards the bed. He slowly lays me down beneath him, without breaking the kiss whatsoever. He holds himself above me with one arm and starts tugging on my shirt with the other. He flips us over and I lay on top of him. He pulls my shirt completed up and over my head, throwing it to the floor.

I sit up, so I'm on his lap and I pull off his shirt. I throw it to the ground and kiss him again. I wrap my legs around his waist and suddenly, Peeta stands. He holds onto me tightly and continues to kiss me as he attempts to navigate our way to the other side of the bed. Halfway there, I hit a wall, hard.

"Oh, Katniss, I didn't mean too, I'm so sorry," he says. "Are you hurt?"

I laugh. "I'm fine," I say. "You're really clumsy, you know." He laughs and makes our way to the bed. He lays me down gently and climbs in, taking his spot between my legs. He slowly slips off my pants and does the same with his own. He removes the rest of my clothes, leaving a lingering everywhere he touches. Finally, our clothes strewn all over the place, he slips his tongue inside of me. I moan. It's been a long time since Peeta's done this.

It doesn't take long for the insane pleasure to hit. My hips buck and Peeta, as he always does, licks me clean. I sit up unsteadily, my breathing erratic, and I lay him down. "Your turn," I say unevenly. He nods and I take his hard member in my mouth, blowing on it. I can't seem to catch my breath, but I continue to pleasure him until his hips buck. I swallow it all and he sits up. "Ready?"

I nod. I lay down on the pillow softly and he takes my legs, puts them on his shoulders, and leans down. "I love you, Mrs. Mellark," he says, kissing me and sliding himself in. I gasp. He squints his eyes shut in focus and starts to slide in and out at a slow pace. He continues the slow pace for entirely too long, which is excruciating and amazing all at once. "Katniss," he groans as he starts moving in and out, his pace quickening incredibly fast. It feels like this is a new record speed for him. I feel the pressure begin to build and I put my hands on the back of his neck and pull him down to kiss me. We kiss as we climax together and it continues long after Peeta's pulled out and collapsed next to me.

"I love you too, Mr. Mellark," I respond when I pull away. He laughs.

"I want more," he whispers, putting a hand on my side. "Who knows when the next time we'll be able to do this is?"

"I want more too," I say and he kisses me.

In late afternoon, I wake up in Peeta's t-shirt and nothing else. Peeta's wearing his boxers. I remember putting Peeta's shirt on at around eight in the morning. We'd locked our bedroom door at around four.

"Good morning, beautiful," he says. He squeezes his arm around my waist tighter. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fantastic," I say. "You?"

"Amazing," he says. "Last night was perfect."

"Last night was better than perfect," I say. "All of yesterday was perfect."

"You looked _amazing_ in your dress," he says. "You know that, right?"

"I think you told me a few hundred times," I laugh.

"It's true," he says. "I don't even deserve to be within spitting distance of you."

"You've got that right," I tease and he laughs. It's then that I make a horrifying realization. "Peeta." I sit up quickly. "Oh my God, Peeta."

"What?" he says, sitting up. "What's wrong?"

"Did you wear protection at _all _last night?" I ask.

Peeta looks at me and his eyes grow wide. "Well, shit," he says. "I don't think . . . I mean . . . it was only . . . like . . ."

"Eight times?" I say. "Maybe more?"

He frowns. "I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry, I should've–"

"This isn't your fault," I say. "We both forgot. But we can't be pregnant again, Peeta."

"We've got enough food and money–"

"This isn't about food or money," I say. "This is about you and me. We don't even get to touch each other anymore, let alone sleep with each other because of Audree. She's a blessing and I love her more than anything but its hard. We're only seventeen. I can be a mother to one, barely. I can't be a mother to two. Not yet."

"I couldn't agree more," Peeta says. "But if it's already happened, it's already happened. We can't do anything about it, Katniss." He puts a hand on my back. "And I know that if we are pregnant again, you'll be a wonderful mother to this baby, too. Alright?"

I nod. "I can't be," I say. "That would mean we are literally the most unlucky couple on the face of the planet."

He laughs. "I think we're the luckiest," he says. "Except for the Hunger Games victors slash leading a rebellion thing."

I laugh. "Come here," I say, pulling him on top of me.

"Yeah?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Who knows when we're going to get to do this again?" I shrug, quoting him from the night before. "But use protection this time."

He laughs and nods as he leans down to kiss me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry there was no update yesterday, went to see my sister's softball game and then a production of 'Cinderella' at my school. It was awesome!**

** I'm thinking of starting a new story. My idea is to have Katniss and Peeta in high school without the Games and how they fall in love that way. It'll be much better than that summary, haha. Tell me if you'd read it, I'm feeling inspired to write it!**

An hour or so later, Peeta and I are dressed and heading to the main cart of the train. We find Haymitch, Effie, my mother, Audree, Blye, and a few of the other tributes that we still don't know the names of. "Nice to see you two finally took a break," Haymitch says. Effie smacks his arm.

"Haymitch, there are children here," she snaps.

"We just woke up," Peeta lies. "We didn't get to sleep until four." I stifle a laugh. More like eight.

"Sure," Haymitch says.

"Sorry you had Audree so long, Mom," I say, lifting Audree out of her crib.

"Don't be sorry, it was nice having a little one around," she says.

"Where's Prim?" I ask.

"With the Hawthornes," she says. "They're in their cabin if you want to join them."

"Nope," Haymitch says. "I need you in my cabin immediately."

"Okay," Peeta says. I walk over to him and he kisses Audree's head. "Let's go." In Haymitch's cabin, we find Chaff, Wiress, Beetee, Johanna, Finnick, and Annie.

"Glad to see you all made it," Haymitch says. "We need to discuss the rebellion. The Capitol knows that the tributes are gone. They're in full-on rage mode. It won't be long until they begin attacking districts."

"Do they know that we're a part of it?" asks Finnick.

"No, thank God," says Haymitch. "Once they find out it's going to get ugly. Hopefully we can shut this thing down before they discover that all of you are involved."

"But they're going to know that Peeta and Katniss are involved right off the bat, right?" says Chaff. "I mean, they're the spokesmen."

"Of course they'll know Peeta and Katniss are involved, dumbass," Johanna snaps.

"Watch it, blondie," Chaff replies.

"Stop it, both of you," Finnick says.

"Yes, stop it," Haymitch snaps. "This thing will only work if we can all work together, alright? I know we all have our differences, but that can't stop us, okay?"

"Fine," grumbles Chaff and Johanna.

"You two," Haymitch says, turning to us. "Immediately upon arrival in Thirteen, you'll be making a propo. Beetee, Wiress, it's your job to get them to air in the Capitol."

"Like, break through the Capitol's broadcasting system?" Beetee asks, befuddled. "Haymitch, that's not easy."

"Winning a rebellion won't be, either, but we're going to do it," Haymitch says.

"Wait," I say. "What's a propo?"

"It's an advertisement," Haymitch says. "A commercial of some sort. It's basically going to be us slandering the Capitol and trying to pull some followers out of the Districts."

"Is that baby going to be in the propo?" asks Johanna. "That'd be an awesome idea."

"That baby has a name," says Peeta. "And no, she won't be in the propo."

"Peeta–" Haymitch begins.

"Haymitch, don't make me say it again," Peeta says.

Haymitch holds up his hands in surrender. "Due to our _stubborn _Mockingjays, Audree will not be in the propos."

"Mockingjays?" I ask.

"That's what we're calling you," Haymitch says simply. "District Thirteen has been referring to the rebellion as the Mockingjay for years now. And you two are the rebellion. Without you we'd have no chance."

"So don't fuck up," Johanna says.

"Johanna, honestly," Finnick sighs.

"It'll be fine," Haymitch says. "These two are strong."

We return to our room about ten minutes later. There's nothing really to do on the train. Audree sleeps and Peeta and I lay on the bed.

"Peeta?" I say. "Something's been bothering me."

"What's that?" he asks, drawing circles on my thigh with his thumb.

"About what you said on the roof the other night," I say. "About how it's not okay what you're mother did to you when you were little. I know that she wasn't exactly nice but . . . what did she do?"

"I don't want to talk about that, Katniss," he says. His voice sounds choked.

"You can't even tell me what she did?" I ask.

"Katniss . . ." he says in a warning tone. "I don't want to talk about this. Ever."

I sit up. "We're married, Peeta. _Married_. I know virtually nothing about your childhood. So I'd like to know a little bit about it, if that's okay with you."

"I don't want to talk about it," he says through clenched teeth. "Just know that it wasn't pleasant."

"Peeta, c'mon," I say softly. "You make me talk about my freaking feelings all the time and I hate that." He exhales, amused.

"She was abusive, Katniss," he whispers.

"That wasn't just a one-time thing?" I ask, referring to the night when he gave me bread and his mother smacked him across the face.

"More like a one-time-a-day thing," he says. "I . . . I missed school a lot because of it. I didn't want people to know what she did. It was embarrassing."

"Why wouldn't you want people to know?" I ask. "Somebody could've stopped it!"

"I didn't want _you_ to know," he says. "I loved you, even then, Katniss, and I wanted you to love me. But I already knew what you thought of merchant kids, and I knew what you thought of weak people. I thought that if you saw the bruises and the scratches and the scars you'd think I was weak and I'd really have no chance with you."

"I loved you then too," I say softly. "Enough that I probably would've asked you about your bruises to see if you were okay."

"I probably would've told you I'd been in a fight with one of my brothers," he says.

"The week that you missed of school, right before we got off for summer last year," I ask. "Was that why?"

"That was the worst that had ever happened," Peeta says. "I dropped a cake that was meant for the mayor and . . . she beat me with the rolling pin."

"Oh my God," I say. "I'll kick her ass–"

Peeta laughs. "It's over now. And if you remember, because she did that, our math teacher sent you and me out to the hallway so you could help me with what I'd missed. That was the greatest day ever."

I laugh. "You acted completely normal," I say. "Like nothing was wrong."

"I was with you," I shrug. "Nothing was wrong."

I smile. "Peeta." I lean in to kiss him. After a moment, he pulls away.

"Thanks for making me talk about it," he says. "I feel better."

"Thanks for telling me," I say. "I wish I could've done something."

"You did do something," Peeta laughs. "Me marrying a Seam girl is, like, the ultimate revenge on everything she's ever done." He pauses. "That wasn't supposed to sound like that. I didn't marry you just for revenge on my mother."

I laugh. "Good, I was _so _worried," I say. He smiles and kisses me.


	12. Chapter 12

**My new story is up! It's called 'You're My Everything.' **

** Since links don't really work, just click on my username and check it out! I'm very excited about it. Thanks for all the love and support you guys are giving me. It's truly amazing.**


	13. Chapter 13

**If you haven't checked out my new story, please do so! The response has been phenomenal!**

That night, everyone gathers in the dining car. I realize that this is going to be an extremely long car ride and that we'll have to play the parental role. We have my mother, Haymitch, Hazelle, Peeta, Gale, Cinna, Portia, myself, and our fellow victors to act like parents. Effie and our prep teams are just as whiny as the kids are, if not more.  
"Everyone just shut up!" Johanna shouts. "Can you guys not act like idiots for three seconds?"

Everyone stops. "Thank you," she says. "Now. Let's get the tributes from One through Four at this table, Five through Eight at this table, and Nine through Twelve at this table." Surprisingly, they all listen to her. "Capitol idiots," she says, talking to Effie and the prep teams. "You sit here." They listen. "Remember the seat you're sitting in because that's your dining seat for the rest of the ride. Understood?" Everyone says yes. Finnick looks at Johanna quizzically.

"I have five brothers and sisters," she shrugs. "Yelling and threatening work." She looks at the rest of us. "There's a table for us over here." Peeta and I sit with Gale, Posy, and Rory at one of the couches instead. Everyone's avoiding the subject of the revolution. Audree's asleep in our room.

"How's the baby?" asks Posy when she finishes eating.

"She's good," I say.

"I never got to meet her," Posy says.

"Do you want to?" asks Peeta.

"Yes!" she says.

"None of us have met her," Gale says.

"Let's go," I say. We finish our food, throw our trash away, and head to our car. She's just waking up as the five of us enter the room. I pick her up gently. "Gale, want to hold her?"

He looks to Peeta who simply shrugs. For some odd reason, Gale thinks Peeta has a problem with him. Peeta's perfectly fine with Gale, actually feels bad for him. Gale just can't seem to wrap his head around that.

I hand Audree to Gale and he sits down in the rocking chair. "She's gorgeous," he says. "She's got your eyes, Katniss."

"Yes, she does," Peeta says. Gale looks up and smiles slightly.

"Do you mind of Rory holds her?" Gale asks.

"Not at all," I say. Rory sits down on the bed and Gale passes Audree to him. He stands up and holds his hand out for Peeta to shake. Peeta takes it.

"You did good, Mellark," Gale says.

Peeta smiles. "Thanks, Hawthorne," he says. "Sorry about . . . uh . . . stealing your girl, by the way."

"She was never mine," he says. I'm incredibly uncomfortable being present for this conversation. "She was always yours, you just didn't know it."

Peeta smiles. "Nevertheless, I'm sorry."

Gale nods. He turns to me. "You'll be happy to know that I think I may have a girlfriend."

"What?" I say.

"Yeah," he smiles widely. "You know Madge? The mayor's daughter? I think she likes me. And I really like her."

"Gale, that's awesome!" I say.

"Yeah," he shrugs. "I mean, it was always between the two of you, and since you're spoken for, I figured I'd go for broke. I took her to her school dance last week. I think we really hit it off."

"Madge Undersee," says Peeta. "She's a great girl. Congrats, Hawthorne."

Gale laughs. "Thanks, Mellark."

About a week later, we arrive in District 13. Just as we arrive, we're told to report to our bunker. It takes us almost fifteen minutes to find it, but once we do, we're whisked away to a control room. Audree's left with my mother in their bunker, which is directly next door.

"Hello," says a short, older woman. "My name is President Coin. Nice to see you finally arrived." I can already tell I don't like this woman.

"Hi," Peeta says. "My name's Peeta Mellark and this is my wife, Katniss."

"Trust me, I know who you are," she says. "I hate to make you get to work this early, but the Capitol's weak right now. The Games didn't go as planned, obviously, and we don't have much time before they start attacking. They're vulnerable and we're sending troops out tomorrow. We need to air a propo before then. This is our camera team, Cressida, Messalla, Castor, and Pollux. They'll get everything on tape. Haymitch will direct them."

"Haymitch will direct them?" I say.

"I trust Haymitch wholeheartedly," the woman says coldly. "I take it you don't?"

"No, I do," I say. "But he's . . . drunk."

"As always," the woman shrugs. "He's best under the influence."

I don't even want to think about what that means as we're lead out by the camera team. We meet Haymitch in a room with a huge green screen. "Now that's impressive," Peeta says. "What is it?"

"It's a backdrop," says Beetee excitedly. "We film you in front of it and then in post production we can make it look like you're anywhere."

"That's awesome!" Peeta says. I laugh at his boyish enthusiasm. I sometimes forget that we're only seventeen.

Haymitch hands Peeta and me a piece of paper. On it are our lines. We memorize them while our prep teams are working on us. Once we're ready, the lights turn on and I suddenly feel like I'm back in the Capitol, being interviewed by Caesar Flickerman. I freeze. Peeta grabs my hand and squeezes it. "You're fine," he says. "We're not in the Capitol anymore. We're safe."

I nod slowly. "That was good," says Haymitch. "Cressida, tell me you got that."

"Of course I got that," she laughs. "Don't doubt me, Haymitch."

"What about our lines?" Peeta asks.

"Coin wrote them, they're awful," he waves off. "I'm going for something more . . . personal between you two. Affectionate, if you will."

"Haymitch, no," I say.

"You've already slept with each other on camera, I don't see how talking about your daughter can be any worse than that," Haymitch says.

"I told you this a thousand times, Haymitch," Peeta says. "We're leaving Audree out of this!"

"Yes, her face," Haymitch says. "If there's one thing in the Capitol that they love more than the Games, it's Audree. If you talk about how you're doing this for her safety, we'll definitely gain some followers from the Capitol. Get some spies on the inside. Shut this revolution down before the Capitol even knew it was coming."

Peeta pauses. "I don't see the harm in talking about her," he says to me. I nod my head.

"But if you so much as put a picture of her in the propo," I warn, more to Haymitch than to Beetee. "We're done being the Mockingjays."

"Understood," Haymitch nods.

The lights come on again and Haymitch tells us what to say and we begin. "Audree was born on March 30th of this year in the late afternoon," I say. "She has Peeta's hair and my eyes. She sleeps through the night, she's beautiful, and I love her more than anyone on the planet."

"Which is why we're here," Peeta says. "We knew that if we didn't do something, Audree would be reaped the year she turned twelve, no matter what. And she'd die immediately, because the Capitol is run by cruel, disgusting people."

"We won't lose her," I say. "We refuse. That that's why we're doing this."

"Get ready, President Snow. We're coming. And we will not stop until we win," Peeta says. "That's a promise."


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's so short, but I think you'll enjoy it! And by enjoy, I mean hate. We hit the climax of this story in this chapter, ladies and gents. Enjoy :)**

After we're finished, we pick Audree up from my mom's and we head back to our room. When we arrive, I shower quickly. He jumps in and I feed Audree while he's gone. She always gets extremely sleepy after I feed her and she's out just as Peeta exits the bathroom.

"I feel like we haven't seen her in ages," Peeta says.

"We've been too busy," I say. "We need to make time for her."

"We're going to be busy for awhile," Peeta says. "They might even send us into combat."

"They wouldn't," I say.

"That President Coin is a scary woman," he says simply. "Who knows what she'll do."

"We have something to hold over their heads, though," I say. "If we say we won't be the Mockingjays, she'll be left with no other choice than to let us stay."

"I thought you'd want to go," Peeta says quietly. "Combat's kind of your thing."

I smile. "I would've, if we didn't have a daughter," I say. "I can't leave her. I've got to be alive for her. And you can't go. I know what it's like not to have a father, Peeta. And you're not going anywhere. I won't let you."

"I'm not going anywhere," he says quickly. "I'm not going."

"You promise?" I say.

"I promise," he says. "I've never been the fighting type, anyway."

I kiss Audree on the forehead and lay down in bed. Peeta does the same, hitting the lights before he lies beside me.

"I would never leave you," he says softly. "I love you too much. Wherever we go, whatever we do, it's together. Do you understand me?"

I nod my head faintly. "Good," he says. "Katniss, I love you more than anything in the world. You and Audree . . . you make my life complete. Without the two of you, I don't know what I would do. I didn't think it was possible, to love two people this much, but I do. You two are my everything. I can't imagine a life without you. If you were too–"

"Peeta, I know," I say.

"No, you don't," he says. "I have to say this to you. If you were to die, Katniss, I don't know what I would do. If either of you two were to die, I'm scared that I'd turn into someone like Haymitch or Johanna. A drunk or someone so bitter they just bitch about everything all the time. You have to promise me, Katniss, that with all the things going on, when people start dying and you realize that you want to go fight, you want to help, you'll resist going into battle. I know you'll want too. I will, too. But we need to promise each other that we won't. Okay?"

I nod. "I promise," I say.

He nods. "I've only loved you for twelve years, Katniss," he says. "We have so much time left together. We can't lose any of it."

"I don't plan on losing any of it," I say. "I love you and Audree more than anything, too. If anything were too happen, I don't know what I'd do." He holds me closer.

Weeks pass. The rebels are slowly getting an upper hand. Just as I feel like we can start being cocky, the unthinkable happens. The Capitol attacks and infiltrates District 13.

It's over just as quickly as it began. We were in Command, having a meeting with the camera crew, Beetee, Finnick, Johanna, Haymitch, and Coin about a new propo. They had us under lockdown. Audree was with our mother and Prim in their room. I hope to God they're okay. The second we're off of Lockdown, Peeta and I barrel out of Command and head for my mother's room. I'm terrified for what we might find. Are they dead? Maybe Snow himself is there to finish us off. Have they been kidnapped? I brush these awful thoughts out of my head and quickly open the door.

What I find makes me scream. My mother and Prim, lying in a pool of their blood on the floor. And in Audree's crib? We don't find Audree.

Instead, we find one single white rose.


	15. Chapter 15

** You get a glimpse into Peeta's mind in this chapter! I like how mean he gets, haha **

** Review!**

I wake up in a hospital bed. I don't know how long it's been, but Peeta's at my side. His eyes are red and swollen. "Hey," I croak softly. He looks to me and grabs my hand.

"Thank God," he says. "I thought I'd lost both of you."

"Where is she?" I ask. "Is she okay?"

"They don't know, Katniss," he says. "They haven't even sent any fucking troops in after her."

"Why?" I scream.

"Because Coin doesn't give a damn about any of us!" he shouts. "She just wants to be president. She says she doesn't want to risk multiple lives just to save one. I threatened that we'd stop being the Mockingjays, but she said she'd just kill us and find new ones. Katniss, I don't know what to do, there was no other argument I could make."

"I'd rather _die _than be the Mockingjay for this rebellion," I say.

"I'm going to kill Coin before she can kill us," Peeta says. "I promise. I've talked to Gale, Finnick, Johanna, and Beetee about this. They've agreed. Once you're up and moving, we're going to make a plan and we're going to take her down."

I smile, despite everything. "How long have I been out?" I ask.

"A couple days," he says.

"She's not dead, Peeta," I say. "I don't feel like I've lost hope yet."

"She can't be dead," he says. "I'd give anything to get her back. _Anything_."

I nod. "This is why I didn't want to have children," I say, tears flooding my eyes. "Because I'd lose them to the Capitol. And that's exactly what's happened. Peeta, she's only three months old!"

He slides into the bed next to me. "She's strong, Katniss," he says. "Her first month of life was spent in the Hunger Games, just like us. She isn't some frail thing. She's _your _daughter, through and through."

I sob into his chest. She's gone. Audree's _gone_. My baby girl was up and taken from me. Just by trying to create a better world for her to grow up in, I've killed her. I know she doesn't stand a chance. I know that she'll be dead before we can get to her. I know I'll never see her again. But I can't accept it. My daughter is a prisoner of the Capitol, only because Haymitch insisted we talk about her on the propo. Haymitch. It's all Haymitch's fault. Everything is Haymitch's fault! If he hadn't pressured us into it all those times, maybe we never would've had Audree and I wouldn't be feeling this pain. We didn't know that we conceived on the roof, that was just a guess. It's all Haymitch!

I know I'm being ridiculous. I can't accept the fact that this is my doing. That just by saying she was the sole thing Peeta and I lived for, she was taken away. This isn't just to kill a child; no, this was to kill Peeta and I. Without Audree, Peeta and I will never be the same. What our lives were like for those beautiful months in 12 after she was born, we'll never have that. We'll never have it again. Even if, later in life, we get pregnant again, I'll never be able to look at another child of mine and not see Audree, my first baby. The one thing that made me realize that having a family, a husband, a child, people to come home to, a life outside of Prim and my mother, was all worthwhile. And now she's gone. And I'll never get her back.

I'll never get her back.

*****Peeta's Point of View*****

What we find in Audree's crib is a single white rose. All the blood drains from my face and I feel myself slipping from consciousness. It's when I see Katniss falling to the ground that I finally come to my senses. I jump, catch her before she hits the ground, and make a call to emergency. They arrive within a minute and Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, and Katniss are taken to the hospital while I'm carted back to Command.

"What happened?" asked Gale when he sees my face. "What the hell's going on? Where's Katniss?"

"Katniss fainted," I manage to sputter.

"Why?" asks Finnick. "Is everything okay?"

"No," I say. "She's . . . gone."

"Who?" says Haymitch.

"Audree," I say, choking up at the sound of her name. "Audree's gone." That's when I start crying. I think I'll be able to control it, to stop the tears from flowing, but I can't. My daughter is gone. She's _gone_. My wife and her family are completely unconscious in the hospital and my three month old daughter is on her way to the Capitol, probably to be publicly slaughtered. I can't even process the thought. I only find closure in the fact that Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, and Katniss will all wake up at some point.

Someone pulls me to my feet and wraps their arms around me. I don't know who it is, but it smells like a woman. I narrow it down to Coin and Johanna and ultimately decide its Johanna. "I know how you feel right now," she says. "Everything's going to be okay."

"How can you say that?" I say. "She's gone, she's never coming back."

"Peeta, listen to me," Johanna says. "They won't kill her. They're going to use her against you so that you guys break and return to the Capitol."

"Which you won't do," says Coin from the back of the room.

"We're going to do whatever it takes to get our daughter back," I say. "And you know Katniss is going to think the same."

"You're going nowhere," she says dryly.

"Then you're sending troops in to get her!" I shout. Johanna squeezes my wrist but I shake her off. "You'll be down two Mockingjays if you don't at least _try _to get her back."

"I'm not sending troops in to get a _child_," Coin shouts. "She doesn't even know what her name is! She was useless to the revolution anyway. The less useless, the better."

"Coin . . ." Haymitch starts, but I stop him.

"Then I think Katniss and I are done here, you lousy bitch," I say.

Coin doesn't even flinch at my words. "I can easily find other Mockingjays, Peeta. You and Katniss are rather disposable, as well."

"Coin, stop," Haymitch says. "The boy's hurting, give him a break. And you know they're not dispensable. Who the hell else is going to get the Capitol folk to turn on other Capitol folk?"

"I'll find people," Coin says. "I've got a lot of high quality victors here."

"Who aren't going to be your Mockingjay if you just sit by and let that baby die," Beetee says. "That's cruel, even on Capitol standards, Coin. I thought we were trying to make the world a better place? The way you're acting, we'll be worse off."

"Shut the hell up, Beetee, you're just a cracked old man," Coin says. "Now, Peeta. I suggest you go talk to that little wife of yours about being the Mockingjays. If you back out, you're dead. Understood?"

"You're a no good, filthy, lying, downright evil bitch, you know that?" I shout at her. "You're disgusting and you're no better than Coin! I won't work for a revolution that happens under your control. Katniss and I would rather die."

"Then you will," Coin says calmly.

I stomp out the door and head to the hospital where Katniss is waiting for me, unconscious. Over the next couple of days, I talk with my fellow victors and we formulate a plan to kill Coin and get Audree back. Now all we need is Katniss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Big drama here, folks! This story's winding down…I think I'll continue it into a third story. I'm not sure though. **

*****Katniss's POV*****

When I wake, Peeta informs me of the plan. I'm to return to the next Command meeting, act like I don't want to save Audree, and Peeta and I will get in a huge argument. When Coin tries to split us up, Finnick will slip the poison into her drink. Once she's gone, Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, and myself will be shipped directly to the Capitol to get Audree.

We walk into Command and Coin glares at Peeta. "I'm so sorry for my husband's actions the other day," I say when the meeting begins. "He told me about the argument and I said he was completely wrong."

Coin looks taken aback. "You don't want to save Audree?"

"Of course I want to, but I think that the good of the many is better than the good of the one," I say. Peeta turns to me.

"Are you serious?" he asks. "You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not, Peeta," I say, looking straight ahead. "How could you be so selfish? We have millions of people to fight for, and you're focusing on one?"

"The one is your daughter!" he shouts. "How are you okay with this?"

"I'm not okay with it," I say calmly. "We can have more. Someday."

"Yeah, because another kid can just replace the one we already have," he says.

"Peeta, we barely knew her anyway," I say. "She's only three months old." The words pain me and I'm seriously considering just stopping.

"That's exactly why we should save her!" he screams. "She's only three months old!"

"Get over it, Peeta," Coin says, walking over to us. "Katniss is right. If you don't agree, we'll just have to kill you."

I use my peripheral to find Finnick, who pours the clear, highly toxic liquid into Coin's glass. One drink and you'll be dead in a minute.

Peeta sets his jaw. "Fine. Let our daughter die. Perfect."

Coin smiles and walks back to her chair. Now we all just play along until she takes a drink.

"The war's going swimmingly, if anyone was wondering," she says. "We now have Districts 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, and 12 behind us! I'd say this war is over before the end of summer."

I take a drink of my water, hoping that there's some psychological trigger in Coin's mind that if she sees someone drinking water, she feels thirsty, too. She doesn't.

"That's great!" Finnick says enthusiastically. Coin nods. We go on for about five minutes, all of us itching for her to drink her water. And finally, she does. She lifts it up and puts it to her mouth, taking a huge swallow.

She giggles nervously. "That has an odd taste, doesn't it?" she says.

"I want to save my baby," I say to her. "You're a fool, President Coin. And you're too damn proud to see it."

"What're you saying?" she says.

"I'm saying that we just poisoned you," I reply. "You're going to die and we're going to get Audree back. You're no better than Snow."

"You can't be–" but she never finishes her sentence.

A few days later, we're on a train to the Capitol. Haymitch has decided to join us. All the victors but Annie and Wiress are going; they're both currently residing in the psychiatric ward in 13.

"Remember how I said that if you go in, I go in?" Peeta says.

I nod. It's nighttime and we're about to cross into District 5. We still have a long ride ahead of us. My head is resting on his chest.

"I need you to promise me that if anything happens and I get captured or hurt or killed, you'll run away," he says.

"Not a chance in hell," I say.

"Katniss, please," he whispers. "That's my dying wish."

"No," I say loudly. Everyone else is asleep and I look around to make sure it's still that way. "If you die, I do too."

"Katniss, no."

"Peeta Mellark," I say. "If you die in that Capitol and I come out, I'll be the most useless and pathetic excuse for a human being. In a matter of days I would've lost the two things nearest and dearest to me. I'd be nothing without you. If you die, I die."

He opens his mouth to argue but decides against it. "Fine. If one of us dies, the other does too."

I nod my head, laying back down.

When we arrive in the Capitol, we use underground tunnels to make our way to a boutique owned by a woman named Tigris; she's our safety house during this trip. We stay there for a couple days to rejuvenate and plan. The plan goes as follows:

Haymitch, Gale, and Beetee will head to the Capitol's technology base. Hopefully, Gale can out-strength them and Haymitch can out-smart them long enough for Beetee to crash the system so that 13 can air propos continually throughout the night. Johanna and Finnick will head to the Capitol's military base, where, in theory, Finnick can throw a dynamite-infused trident and explode the entire base, with Johanna standing watch. It's far-fetched, but they will do damage either way. Peeta and I are heading directly into Snow's mansion. According to Haymitch, the dungeons are in Snow's basement. If we're lucky, the sewage system will lead us directly into the dungeons where we can take down a few Peacekeepers and get Audree back quickly. This is also farfetched, but very possible.

Peeta and I leave Tigris's at about ten in the morning. Thirteen is sending in our entire army and they're arriving at noon; today is the day. One side will win. Hopefully it's the Rebels.

We get a radio message at noon saying they're sending a platoon down into the sewers to find us and come with us to get Audree. They find us quickly; it's a group of almost twenty men and women. My heart soars; we _will _get Audree back now, I know it.

When we arrive in the dungeons, I see that there are about fifteen Peacekeepers. The platoon exits first, making it seem like it's just an attack to get Audree. We hear sickening noises and I squeeze my eyes shut, remembering the Games. After about ten minutes, one of our soldiers comes to get us.

"They're all down," he says. "We lost a few men, but not as many as I thought."

When we get up, all the Peacekeepers are down and five of our men are dead. I don't recognize any of them. I say a silent goodbye nonetheless and we look through the dungeons until we finally hear something. Something I never thought I'd love the sound of. Something I never thought I'd rejoice in hearing.

A baby crying. But not just any baby crying.

Audree.


	17. Chapter 17

** I think this chapter may make a few of you cry :'(**

** I'm sorry if this is all over the place, Katniss was knocked out for most of it so I have Peeta telling the story to her afterwards. Enjoy it!**

** Review!**

"That's her," I say, clutching Peeta's arm. "It's her."

Peeta nods. We follow the platoon towards the sound. What I find makes my heart stop.

Audree, sitting in a cradle, in the middle of the room. President Snow is standing over her. He holds an extremely long knife.

"No!" Peeta and I shout together. President Snow looks up and smiles.

"Look, Audree, it's Mommy and Daddy, here to save the day," he says. "I knew you two would come. I hear you've murdered Coin? Probably smart, I would've done it eventually."

"Put down the knife, Snow," says the platoon leader. All guns are on Snow's head. "If you make one move we'll shoot your blasted head off."

Snow laughs. He literally laughs. "Yes, but Audree would still be dead."

The tears form in my eyes before I can stop them. I know they make me look weak; I'm sure Snow will think he has the upper hand now. But when he sees me crying, he actually frowns. "Katniss, please," he says. "Don't make this any harder for me."

"Harder for you?" Peeta spits. "You're about to murder our daughter right before our eyes."

"I don't exactly want to," Snow says. "But it's the only way I can ensure that you two will get out of my way and I can continue running Panem in peace."

"If you kill her, you'll just make Panem angrier," Peeta warns. "Audree is beloved. If you kill something that's beloved, they'll come after you."

Snow smiles. "That's what you think, Peeta. But it gives me the power."

"Please," I whisper. I feel so completely and totally weak. I'm absolutely sobbing. I never realized that being a mother would make me feel so protective over something. "I'll do anything."

Snow raises his eyebrows. "Really?" I nod. "Well, that changes things." Snow smiles widely. "I'll give you Audree. I promise I will. But you and Peeta have to make a promise to me."

"Anything," I say.

"You'll come back to the Capitol's defense," he says. "You'll become _our _Mockingjays. You'll say that District 13 had taken over your bodies and you weren't making clear decisions."

I pause. A plan is formulating in my head. When Snow hands Audree to me, one of the platoon members could shoot Snow. That would win the war and get Audree back. At the time, I didn't see how that plan was entirely too simple to work.

I look to the head platoon member. He seems to be thinking the same thing. "Fine," I say. "Just give her to me. Please."

Snow smiles widely. He puts the knife in his pocket and picks Audree up. He walks out the door of the dungeon and he hands Audree to me.

And then all hell breaks loose. Peacekeepers jump out of every doorway. They're on us. I hear gunshots. The last thing I remember is hearing a baby cry and falling to the ground.

"Katniss!" I hear as my eyes are opening. I don't know where I am. "Oh, thank God. Haymitch, Mrs. Everdeen, she's waking up!" When I fully open my eyes, I'm staring up at the ceiling of me and Peeta's home in the Victor's Village. Peeta's sitting next to me. His face is bruised and his arm is in a sling.

"What happened?" I groan.

"Not right now," Peeta says. "We need to make sure you're okay."

My mother comes running in and immediately begins running tests on me. It takes a half an hour, but apparently, I'm healing nicely. Now, what happened to me is the better question.

"What's going on?" I demand. I've gotten some food and water and I'm feeling better. Haymitch and my mother look at each other before leaving the room. I turn to Peeta.

"It all happened so fast," he begins. Snow gave you Audree and the Peacekeepers came out. They hit you in the head and you blacked out. The guy who hit you is dead; I took care of it myself. Everyone in the platoon was dead within minutes. Luckily a ton more soldiers arrived and I was able to carry you and Audree out without anyone noticing. I hid you two in the sewer and went back to see what was going on. We were killing the Peacekeepers. I came back to you and Audree and I carried you both back to the City Square, where a huge fight was going on. Finnick had been successful in destroying most of the weapons and Gale, Haymitch, and Beetee had successfully breached the technology system."

"Did we win or not?" I ask.

"I'll get to that in a second," he says. "I almost hid you two and went in to fight, but I remembered what you said and I knew you wouldn't want me to, so I didn't. I stayed and hid with the two of you and the fighting went on forever. But the rebels were winning so President Snow surrendered."

My jaw drops. "He surrendered?"

Peeta nods. "He's being held in the president's house."

"Who's the new president?" I ask.

"Some woman named Paylor from 8," he shrugs. "Apparently she was leading the army during the battle. Did a really good job, obviously."

"And we're all safe?" I say. "Please God tell me Audree's asleep in her bedroom right now."

He looks down. "No, Peeta," I say. "Tell me she's in her room. Tell me."

"I can't lie to you," he whispers.

"She's dead," I say bluntly. "She's dead."

"Before Snow surrendered, we were found," he says. "By some Capitol person. They saw us and recognized us. He started coming at us with a knife so I laid Audree down behind you and I knocked the guy out. When I went back over to you, Audree was gone."

"Why didn't you leave me to look for her?" I say. I'm crying. I'm in absolute hysterics.

"I did," he says honestly. "I did. There was some guy running off with her and I chased him. When I caught up to him, he beat me to a pulp." He motions to the broken arm and scars and bruises on his face.

"So she's dead," I say flatly.

Peeta shakes his head. "The guy told me that he wouldn't hurt her," he says. "By this point, everything was fuzzy." He squints his eyes, like he's trying to remember. "He said that he was on our side, or something, and that we weren't safe." He pauses and then his eyes light up. "He put something in my jacket!" he shouts. He gets up and walks over to the jacket. He goes through all the pockets and finds a small note in one. He brings it over to me after he's read it.

_I have your daughter. I won't kill her. To get her back, find me here: 3674 Waterway Drive, District 4._


	18. Chapter 18

** I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

** I'm in the middle of pre-finals week hell, so I have last second quizzes, projects, and tests. And next week is finals week hell, so my updates will be infrequent and probably suckish, haha. But luckily, I only have finals for four days. But I have two finals a day. So :/**

** Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday are my finals days. Next Friday is the first day of summer! That Saturday, I have a marching band performance, so I won't update probably. That Sunday and Monday I'm open, so expect lots of updates! And then, phase 1 of band camp starts :/ Shoot me now.**

** But that's only two weeks long. Then I have six weeks off, where I'll update multiple times a day, probably, and then phase 2 of band camp starts.**

** So that's how now through July 23****rd**** will be for all my stories. Infrequent for the next few weeks and then reallyyyyy frequent for six weeks. I'm sorry it has to be this way, but real life generally gets in the way of my fiction life, gall dang it haha. (Gall dang it, northerner's phrase haha)**

** Anyway, enjoy and review! If any of you are in the middle of pre-finals week or finals week hell, I AM SOOO SORRY. I FEEL YOUR PAIN. Haha**

_I have your daughter. I won't kill her. To get her back, find me here: 3674 Waterway Drive, District 4._

I read the note multiple times before it actually processes in my brain. Audree's alive, somewhere in District 4, with a stranger. A complete and total stranger who beat Peeta to a pulp in order to steal my child. _What the hell?_

"We're going to 4," I say.

"Your mother's not going to let us until we're both healed," Peeta says, a tone of annoyance in his voice. "I've tried to go back to the Capitol numerous times since we've been back but she won't let me. I knew you'd want me to be out looking for her instead of sitting by your bedside."

"That's exactly what I would've wanted," I say. "Where is she?"

"She's downstairs," he says. "We all thought you were dead, Katniss, it's been five days–"

"Five days?" I squeal.

He nods grimly. "If she doesn't let us go–"

"She doesn't control us," I say. "Especially me. C'mon, let's go." When I stand, I'm slightly dizzy, but it goes away quickly. I stretch my legs a little bit and I feel semi-normal, aside from the fact that my head is pounding. Peeta and I still hammer our way downstairs and my mother stops us at the door.

"You're not going anywhere," she says.

"You're wrong," I say.

"Katniss Everdeen–"

"Mellark," I shout. "And we're going to get Audree."

"You aren't going anywhere!" my mother shouts back.

"Would you go looking for me or Prim, Mom?" I say.

My mother stops. "You're both in bad condition."

"So is Audree," Peeta says.

My mother glares at him. "Fine, go. Risk your lives to save an illegitimate. Fine by me."

I stagger from her words. Did she just call Audree an illegitimate? I open my mouth to speak but Peeta beats me to the punch.

"Don't you _ever _speak about Audree like that again," he says through clenched teeth. He looks like he could kill her; in fact, he probably could.

My mother cowers back, never one for a confrontation (unless it was from me, of course.) With that, we walk out of the door and head for the train station.

"Wait up!" we hear Haymitch shout, but we ignore him and keep moving. He catches up and grabs Peeta's wrist. "I'm coming with you."

"We don't need you, Haymitch," he says. "You don't have to risk your life for her."

"What else do I have to live for, anyway?" he says. "You and Katniss are like my kids. Audree's like a granddaughter." He points his thumb back to my mother. "And I swear I'll be a better grandparent than either of your parents."

I smile. Haymitch might not seem to care, but I know deep down he really does. "Let's go, then," I say. The train station attendant recognizes us instantly. He tells us that technically he's not supposed to let anyone out, but he's willing to let us go. We thank him and jump on a private train to 4. The ride there (about fifteen hours) is pure hell. What if Audree's dead? Being tortured? What is going on? Why would someone take her? Why, why, why?

We don't talk or sleep. We just sit. It's awful. When we finally arrive in 4, we all jump into action. "Where should we go?" Haymitch asks.

"The Justice Building," Peeta suggests. "Find out where this address is."

I nod my head. "Let's go."

We head into town. It's much larger than 12; much, much larger. "I know where it is," Haymitch says. "I've been here a few times." He leads us down a series of walkways until we finally arrive at a huge building. "Freaking Career districts," Haymitch mutters when he opens the door. The inside is cool and refreshing from the summer heat.

"Oh my goodness!" the lady behind the counter says. "Congratulations on the win!"

"Where is this address?" Peeta demands, slapping the note down. The woman is taken-aback but looks at the address and types it into something that looks like a TV.

"That's just down the street, right off the ocean, in Victor's Village!" the woman says cheerfully. "I'll print you out a map." _Victor's Village? What the hell?_

"Hurry," I implore.

The woman frowns but moves slightly quicker. "Here you are," she says. I take it from her hand. Peeta thanks her and we leave the room. Haymitch starts in the direction of Victor's Village.

"There are a number of District 4 victors," says Haymitch. "I don't know how many survived, but I would imagine quite a number did." It takes us only about eight minutes to get to Victor's Village. I'm squeezing Peeta's hand harder than I ever have; part of me wants to know what's happened to Audree and part of me doesn't.

"She's going to be fine," Peeta says as we walk up the driveway of 3674 Waterway Drive. Haymitch suggests we knock, but I decide against it and just walk in.

"Hello?" calls a familiar voice. "Katniss? Peeta? What're you doing here?" I look to the right and find Finnick. _Finnick? _

"You lousy bastard," Peeta says. "Where the hell is Audree?"

Finnick looks confused. "Audree? I thought she'd died in the Capitol."

"Don't play stupid, Finnick," I say. "You wrote this note." I hand him the piece of paper and he looks completely confused.

"I didn't take Audree," Finnick says.

"Do you live here with anyone?" asks Haymitch.

"Annie," Finnick says. "She's in the basement. But she wasn't even in the Capitol during the revolution. She was in 13."

"And a man took Audree," Peeta says.

"Wait. You found her and she was taken again?" Finnick asks disbelievingly. "Wow."

"I'm checking the basement," I say. "Audree's here somewhere, Finnick."

I walk down the stairs carefully. Peeta, Haymitch, and Finnick stand in the doorway, watching me go down. In the basement, I find Annie, sitting on the floor, staring at the wall.

"Annie?" I say cautiously. "It's Katniss."

She doesn't turn around. "I knew you'd come."

"Are you okay?" I ask, stepping off of the bottom step.

"I'm fine," she says. "Aren't you here for something?"

I look up to Peeta, who's started down the stairs. I motion to stop him. He does. Annie's not mentally healthy; more than one person attacking her might set her off.

"Yeah," I say.

"What if I don't give it to you?" she says.

"It's not right to steal, Annie," I say.

"I didn't steal it, Katniss," Annie says.

"You didn't," I say.

"Well, I didn't personally," she says. "But I have it."

"Annie, tell me what 'it' is," I say.

"It's your kid, Katniss," Annie says.

Relief washes over me. Audree's here. "Where is she?" I say, making sure my voice doesn't change at all. I notice that all three of the boys have started down the stairs. Finnick is first in line. He looks at me, his eyes begging me for forgive her. I nod.

"Annie?" he says quietly.

She turns around at Finnick's voice. "Where is she, Annie?"

"Finnick, I can't give her back!" she says shrilly. "Coin talked to me. She said that Katniss and Peeta were abusive. I couldn't let a little baby deal with that. That's why I told the Capitol people where Katniss and Peeta were staying in 13. That's how they took her. I saved her life, Finnick, and now they're just going to kill her!"

So that's how the Capitol got Audree. Because of Annie freaking Cresta, who was supposedly on our side. I lunge at her, but Peeta holds me back.

Finnick sits down beside her calmly. "Coin's dead, Annie," he says softly. "Coin was just like President Snow. She would do or say anything to get power."

"She said that–"

"She lied to you," he says. "She took advantage of you."

Annie adamantly shakes her head. "No, she–"

"Annie, who do you trust more, Coin or me?"

She stops. "You."

"Exactly," Finnick says. "Now please. Katniss and Peeta would never hurt Audree. And I know you think you did the right thing by giving her up to the Capitol, but _you _could've killed her by doing that."

Annie puts her face in her hands. "She's in the closet," she says softly. I rush to the closet. Inside, I find Audree in the closet. She's laying on the concrete floor. Asleep. Or so I hope. When I lift her up, she's breathing.

But just barely.


	19. Chapter 19

** SUMMER! OH MY GOD I'M SO EXCITED!**

** Haha, sorry it's been a couple days. Finals had me more stressed out than I'd anticipated so I didn't spend much time writing. My best final grade was an A+ and my worst was a D+, so . . . yeah. **

**This is the final chapter of 'In A Faraway Place.' Don't you fear, I'll be posting another story soon that is the third installment to this series. It'll be the life of Peeta and Katniss ten or fifteen years in the future. I'll try to get it out in the next couple of days. I probably will. I have nothing to do haha.**

**Anyway, enjoy and review! Love you all! **

Annie is screaming as I hold Audree and start running. I run up the stairs and out of the house. I run out of Victor's Village. Peeta and Haymitch are right behind me. "Where the hell are you going?" shouts Haymitch.

"Where's the hospital?" I ask. Haymitch is wheezing when they catch up to us. Peeta takes Audree from me and looks at her.

"Is she breathing?" he asks.

"Barely," I say.

Haymitch points in the direction of the hospital. "I'll meet you there," he says, taking a seat on a bench. Peeta and I take off in the direction of the hospital. It's about two miles down. By the time we reach it, we're both about to die of exhaustion, but we don't stop until we reach the front desk.

"Hello," says the woman at the desk. "Oh my God, I know you two–"

"She's dying," Peeta says. "Get her a room."

"I'm afraid I'm going to need some ID–"

"You just said you knew us," I say. "She's dying."

The woman nods and calls for a nurse. She takes Audree away from Peeta (who doesn't let her go happily) and they take her in immediately for surgery. Apparently, all the moisture in the basement had completely destroyed her respiratory system – hence the issue with breathing. Knowing District 4, though, she'd probably be fine. They see respiratory problems all the time, according to the nurse, because of how heavy the moisture is in the air from the sea. I don't trust her, but the logic seems correct. A half an hour or so after Audree goes into surgery, Haymitch arrives.

"Sorry it took so long," he says. "I was having some problems breathing. Must be all the moisture in the air."

Despite everything, I laugh at him. Good old Haymitch. "What's going on, anyway?"

Peeta describes the situation. Over the next hellish hours, we wait. Finnick shows up after a couple hours, saying that he'd left Annie with her parents and he wanted to know what was going on. Peeta fills him in, as well. We all wait in silence. I squeeze Peeta's hand so hard that he must be losing feeling. But he doesn't let go and when the doctor walks out and asks for Audree Mellark's parents, I squeeze even harder. We stand and walk over to him.

"Are you the parents of Audree Mellark?" he asks. We nod. "I'm very pleased to inform you that she's going to be okay."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank God," I say.

"Her respiratory is back to normal," he says. "Well, as back to normal as it could be after that. Whenever she gets a cold, her cough is going to sound like . . . well, like a hack. Like she's about to cough up a lung."

"That can't be healthy," Peeta says.

"It really isn't," the doctor says. "But it's not going to kill her."

"When can we see her?" I ask.

"Now, if you like," he says. "She'll be free to go once the medicine wears off."

"That soon?" I ask.

"It's a Career district, Katniss," Peeta says. "They've got the finest doctors and medicines that the Capitol can offer."

"Could offer," I correct. "That Capitol's gone."

"Technically it's still there," he says. "It's just not . . . what it was."

When we see Audree, she's asleep but looks completely healthy. It's been weeks since I've gotten a good look at her.

"She looks older," I point out.

"She's four months now," he says.

"I missed her so much," I say.

"She isn't going anywhere anymore," Peeta promises. "I'm never letting her out of my sight."

"Look at her hair," I say. "It's so much longer."

"She's gorgeous," Peeta says.

We're home early the next morning. We don't even bother to see my mother; I'm still fuming about what she called Audree. Haymitch crashes on our couch, too lazy to walk the extra twenty feet to his own home. Audree sleeps in our bed that night, and every night for the next month. Peeta and I are too frightened to let her out of our sight. It's finally Haymitch who steps in and says we're being ridiculous. The Capitol's fallen and she's safe. The first night I don't sleep at all. The second, I sleep very little. I'm so paranoid about everything that's happened to me that I can't seem to grasp the fact that we're safe. We're _finally _safe.

My mother visits us about a month after we get back. I think she was too frightened of how Peeta talked to her to even come near us. My relationship with her will never recover to what it was before my father died, but she's more like a mother than she's ever been. Prim is the same – perfect, beautiful, and one of the three lights of my life. Her, Peeta, and Audree make my life complete.

When Audree turns five, Peeta starts hinting at having another baby. We're only twenty-two, but he insists that if we're going to have more, they should be close in age. By the time Audree's six, I'm pregnant and about to burst. When I do go into labor, my mother delivers the baby. It's a boy and he has dark Seam hair and bright blue eyes. His name is Xander.

Haymitch finds love in someone I never thought he would. Actually, Peeta and I are kind of disturbed at first, but I realize that, deep down in my subconscious, I always knew it would happen. They get married shortly after Xander's born and she moves in. I'm slightly annoyed by our new neighbor; she's around all the time and her frightening hair colors and freaky skin tones are too much to take all the time. But I get used to her being around and I decide that I do actually like her. I never thought I liked her, seeing as how she was always chaperoning people to slaughter. That's right. Haymitch and Effie got _married_.

Finnick and Annie have a set of twins at the same time we have Xander. And although it's hard to believe, Johanna marries a man from 3, Niles, and they have their first child about six months after the wedding. Think about that for two seconds and you'll realize why they actually got married. But they do love each other, in a very . . . angry way. Not the way Peeta and I love each other. I don't think any couple loves each other like Peeta and I do. Every time I see him, I remember the boy whose handshake, before I even knew him, could comfort me. I remember how boyish he was when we won the Games and how scared he looked when we had our first baby together. I remember how fiercely protective he was of Audree when Haymitch wanted to use her in the rebellion and how he terrified my mother for calling Audree an illegitimate. Every time I see him, I notice how much different he looks from the sixteen year old boy I remember from the first Games. Although it's only been eight years, I feel like it's been much longer. I love him so much more than I did when we first had Audree. I didn't even think that was possible. And every time I see him, I realize that, ideally, we could still have eighty years left together. And that thought brings me nothing but pure joy.


End file.
